Kuro versus DxD
by xXWarrior-AngelXx
Summary: Our protagonist, Kaizukki Kuro, is plunged into the world of DxD. Complete with Devils, supernatural entities, Three Factions, sexy women, and boobs everywhere. Rated T for now, but might rise to M for future content. References to different things are included. Reviews are welcomed, but no flames. This story isn't fireproof... OCxHarem.
1. Life 1-0: Meet Our Protangonist

Name: Kuro Kaizukki

* * *

**Basic Info**

Age: 17  
Species: Nephilim  
Gender: Male  
Birthdate: July 18th, 19xx  
Height: 5' 11"  
Weight: 164.7 lbs.  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Blue  
Affiliation: Heaven; Occult Research Club  
Rank: Ace

* * *

**Family**

Ryuka Kaizukki (Mother)  
Saiga Kaizukki (Father)  
Kuroko Kaizukki (Sister)  
Ijuu (Incarnation)

* * *

**Biography**

Kuro is the main protagonist of the story. He is a Nephilim and the reincarnation of the Goddess of Creation, Ijuu. Kuro is the son of high ranking Angel, Saiga Kaizukki, and the strongest human woman, Ryuka Kaizukki, and the older brother of Kuroko Kaizukki.

* * *

**Appearance**

Kuro is a young man in his late teens with black, spiky hair and cerulean blue eyes. He has a medium build, which people often think is strange given his height. His most distinguishing feature, along with his spiky hair, is the silvery white wings on his back. Other characters sometimes think of him as handsome.

* * *

**Personality**

Kuro possesses, as other people say, a very likeable personality. He is charismatic, gentle, good-hearted, somewhat loud, talkative, and flamboyant. He dislikes violence with a passion and will do anything within his power to avoid it. Although, this is somewhat of an oxymoron as he sometimes goes straight to violence to solve problems. He has a good sense of fashion; so good that some people call him metrosexual, much to his great ire.

There are many things that Kuro is a fan of. He is a fan of YouTube and has watched many different types of videos (except the naughty kinds, mind you). He has extensive knowledge of television and movies and will frequently quote something from them just to throw off his friends, family, and enemies. He takes pride in their reactions.

Kuro apparently has a flunctuating "scent." _Even stranger than that_, it seems to be of different types of fruit (probably because his favorite type of food _are _fruits). It is unknown why he has this particular type of scent. Kuro has a tendency to go into rants at the slightest provocation.

He is a nature lover, musician, and an artist. His all-time favorite thing to do is to lay on the plains, taking a nap and just enjoy nature. Despite loving nature and its creature, he hates spiders and dislikes rats and other rodents, except for the pygmy jerboa, his favorite animal.

Kuro also has an innocence streak that has followed him throughout his life, due to him not being given "the Talk" from his parents. He does not understand the concept of sex and pornography, to the point where he constantly forgets the meaning of them and others will have to explain it to him at every turn, causing him to blush profusely… _and faint_.


	2. Life 1-1: Poorly-Written Exposition

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. OCs are mine. Anything referenced in this chapter belongs to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

It was a nice morning in Japan. Of course, some would say otherwise since school had started for the Kuoh Academy students. For those who haven't read the Light Novel, Kuoh Academy was once a girls-only school, but it recently became co-ed and had a new school building added on to it.

Moving on to our protagonist; Kaizukki Kuro, a handsome young adult at the age of 17 with gravity-defying black spiky hair(as most anime heroes have) coupled with azure blue eyes. He had a lean muscular build and is now currently wearing the Kuoh Academy boys' uniform consisting of a black blazer over a white dress shirt, black pants and brown shoes. As a matter of preference, he wears the blazer over his shoulder and a studded belt with a brown pouch strapped to his left leg.

Also, as a matter of self-security, he keeps a sword he dubbed 'Garasu' which was a long, falchion-esque two-handed blade with a stained glass hand guard. The guard is adorned with four spikes, two on each side of the guard directly next to the hilt. The hilt has a red orb and is surrounded by two golden crosses. The blade itself is partially stained glass with the rest made of pure orichalcum. The Japanese kanji for Kuro(黒) is embedded on the upper section of the blade. It's safe to say that Kuro came prepared.

Kuro is slowly strolling to his new school, albiet with an exhausted expression. He wasn't that used to getting up so early in the morning. As he makes his way to school, Kuro has a flashback of how he came to be here.

* * *

**{AUTHOR used FLASHBACK ATTACK! It's super effective!}**

_Kuro was relaxing in an empty meadow in Heaven, with his large white wings outstretched. His current outfit consisted of a sleeveless white tee with his name emblazened on the center. He had bandages on both of his forearms and on his lower legs. A large blue cloth with navy blue lining was wrapped around his wais, held on with a thick golden cloth. He wears beige pants, similar to chaps, and black sandals._

_Kuro nearly fell asleep until an extremely beautiful woman with curly blonde hair and a volumptuous figure and a handsome looking male with long blonde hair, green eyes, and twelve golden colored wings approached him. Kuro noticed their presence, sat up, got on one knee and bowed in respect for they were the leader of the Angels and first creation of the God of the Bible, Michael, and the Seraph Angel Gabriel._

_"Good afternoon, Michael-sama, Gabriel-sama. How may I be of service to you?" Kuro greeted with formality._

_"We're sorry to disturb you, but I have a request for you to fulfill, Kuro-san." Michael stated with a perpetual smile. Kuro raised his head and donned a curious look._

_"What is it?" Michael suddenly gained a serious look._

_"As of recently, there have been reports of suspicious activity amongst the Fallen Angels. However, I feel they may have anticipated this and have gone into hiding. None of our recon units have been able to find them. What's more is that they have been acting out on their own despite having orders from their current leader Azazel."_

_"What?! But if they can't find them, how can I—" Kuro was cut off when Michael raised his hand, silencing him._

_"I've called upon you because of your ability to detect another species through scent. It is said to be the strongest sensory-type ability. We need you to find them, and stop them." Michael finished briefing Kuro._

_"Hm… I don't know if I'll be of much use, but… okay!" Kuro said with an affirming nod. "When do I start?"_

_It was Gabriel's turn to speak. "You have 24 hours to prepare for the trip to the human world. You should say goodbye to your family and get some rest for the Fallen Angels could attack you from anywhere, Kuro-kun." She said with an enchanting smile, causing a blush to form on his face._

_Michael noticed the blush on the Nephilim's face and decided to lift the tension._

_"Gabriel, stop flirting with Kuro-san." he said flatly. Gabriel then lost her composure as she blushed and turned to Michael._

_"I am not! Why do you always do that!" she screamed with a pout. Kuro sweatdropped at the scene in front of him._

_'Uuuuuuhhh…' was his only thought.  
"Are we done now?" Kuro asked with half-closed eyes._

_Michael stopped laughing at his sister's small fit and turned to Kuro. He nodded and walked away with a still pouting Gabriel right behind him. Kuro then made his way to his home by placing two fingers on his forehead and teleported away. (__**Yes, it's Instant Transmission. I'm sorry, I just REALLY like that move :D**__)_

* * *

**_Kuro's House_**

_"WHAAAAAAAAT?! YOU'RE LEAVIIIIIIIIIIING!" Kuro winced and covered his ears with spiral eyes as his younger sister, Kuroko, screamed at him. Kaizukki Kuroko was a young woman with hair similar to Kuro's but running down to her lower back and matching blue eyes. She had a volumptuous figure and a sizeable bust. She was currently in her pajamas, but since she woke up not too long ago, her outfit was a mess. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears at being told her beloved Onii-chan had to leave her._

_"Y-yeah. I have an important assignment from Michael-sama. I'm leaving tomorrow." Kuro said while still dazed from Kuroko's scream._

_"Who's leaving?" a new voice joined in the conversation. In came a tall adult male with black hair and golden eyes. He wore a simple black t-shirt with gray lining and black shorts. He had a towel hanging around his neck as he looked down on the two siblings._

_"Otou-chaaaaan! Onii-chan's leaving us to go on a stupid mission from Michael-samaaaaaaaaaa!" Kuroko screamed once again and hugged her brother not opting to let go anytime soon._

_Father and son shared glances and shook their heads._

_"You are just like your mother, Kuroko." Kaizukki Saiga stated with a small grin. He then looked towards his son and placed his hand on Kuro's shoulder._

_"So, son, you are investigating Fallen Angel activity? That takes me back to when I was your age…" Saiga trailed off._

_"Enough with the flashback, old man… We've already got one going right now." Kuro stopped his father in his tracks. Saiga turned back to reality and continued to what he wanted to say._

_"Right, what I wanted to say is that you should be wary of anything while you're down in the human world. There aren't just Fallen Angels who are willing to attack you. Surprise, surprise since this is anime. More specifically, Fan fiction. Anyway, before you leave, make sure you bring your sword and a few other weapons. And remember to brush up on your martial arts each day, as well." Saiga instructed, tossing in an aside in the middle._

_"I understand. Alright, going to bed now." Kuro and Saiga had to team up to pry Kuroko off of him. He had to seriously karate chop her on the head to knock her out before Saiga carried her to her room. Kuro then decided to go to bed early._

* * *

**(Flashback subsided)**

'And with that now I'm here... Hoorah...' Kuro less than enthusiastically thought to himself. 'At least I can alleviate this tension...' He pulls out his red Nintendo 3DS. 'With some video games.' He continued onward until...  
*sniff sniff*  
...he caught a scent bordering on the supernatural kind. Kuro's eyes narrowed as he analyzed his surroundings, taking occasional sniffs here and there, until he drew the right conclusion.

'Devils, lots of them. Two high-class. And one Fallen Angel. Strange... it's coming from inside the school. Well, I think I'll cross that bridge when I get there...' Kuro thought as his expression softened and entered the school building.

* * *

**Inside Kuoh Academy**

Kuro is surveying the school, admiring the aesthetics of it all.  
'Devil-infested or not, I think I might like it here. I mean, not that I have anything against them. I just hope they don't have those stereotypical pitchforks and horns 'cuz then we're gonna have problems. **I'm looking at you, Mr. Author Dude!**' Kuro sternly affirmed in his mind, while indirectly threatening me. Yeah, thanks a lot, dick!

"-!" Kuro gasped as his senses once again kicked in. He quickly turned his head and he was greeted with the sight of a two buxom women on top of the stairs. The one on the right had waist-length crimson hair. Kuro alluded it to the color of blood. The girl had sharp blue-green eyyes that stared sternly at him as he stared back. If he were to guess, she looked to be a third-year student.

Kuro's eyes shifted to the girl on the left. She had violet eyes and her long, black hair was held by an orange ribbon. She had the same buxom figure as the crimson haired girl, but kept wearing a gentle smile. She seemed to notice his gaze on her as she waved at him, which he reciprocated with a small blush. Kuro then shook his head to snap himself back into reality.

'I'm not an expert, but from the limited knowledge of anime I have from , I'm pretty sure those two are the obligatory "main female protagonists". *sigh* What am I getting into..?' He thought as he finally trudged on to his first period class.

* * *

**Old School Building, To the 'Obligatory Female Protagonists'**

"Could you sense it, Akeno. That boy. He's an Angel." A certain redhead asked of her {Queen}.

"Yes, Rias. Yet, I've noticed he may be human as well." Akeno replied, not dropping her smile.  
"Ara ara, could the Great Rias Gremory be interested in our little kouhai?" she teased her friend and {King}.

"Hmph. As if I would. You know that better than anyone." Rias denied coldly.

"Say what you will, but I think he looks cute. I wonder how he'll react if I tease him a bit." Akeno thought dreamily out loud while putting a hand on her cheek.

"Stop it. You're letting your S-side kick in again... Remember that jock-strap incident six years ago**(GJ if you get _that _reference)**."

"Mou~ You're no fun." Akeno pouted.

'Still, that's not to say I'm **that **disinterested in him. A hybrid Angel, similar to Akeno. Maybe...' Rias thought as she watched the spiky haired teen walk away. She let a small smirk pass by her lips.

* * *

The last period of the day had ended as the students prepared to go back home. However, before Kuro could walk out the door, he was met by a handsome boy with blonde hair, grey eyes, and a mole just under his left eye. In the background, you could hear many fangirls screaming, and a lot of guys cursing him. He was the Handsome Prince Kiba Yuuto.

"Good afternoon. Kazukki Kuro-san?" he greeted while outstretching his hand.  
'Yep. He's a Devil, too.' Kuro thought blankly as he took Yuuto's outstretched hand.

"That's m'name. You're Kiba Yuuto, right?"  
"Hmhmhm... That's _my _name." Yuuto replied, reiterating Kuro's phrase.  
"How dare you..." Kuro stated in false hurt. "Anyway, you want something from me?"  
"Yes. Rias Gremory wishes to meet you in the Occult Research room. She sent me to come get you."  
"Me?" he pointed at himself. Yuuto nodded.  
"Yes. Come with me?"

'Where... Where have I seen this before? Strange, I can't remember. Eh? It'll come to me.' Kuro thought. **(Challenge: Try to figure out what he meant! It's easy.)**

Kuro and Yuuto left the classroom and into the halls. Looking around the two you could see many people watching them and muttering amongst themselves. Things like 'It's Kiba-kuuun!' and 'Is that the new student? He's cute!' Kuro felt uncomfortable about all of this. He wasn't used to this much attention and it was starting to get to him.

"Can we speed this up a little bit?" Kuro pleaded.  
"Afraid of girls I see, eh Kuro-san?" Yuuto teased.  
"Shut it..." was all Kuro had to say as they finally left the building.

* * *

**Yeah, so I decide to have Kuro meeting the rest of the ORC in the next chapter 'cuz I don't really have an idea of how it should go. Like I don't want to follow canon by the book too much.**

**~ So... Peace...**


	3. Life 1-2: Devilish Introductions

**Okay, so I kinda rushed this chapter a bit, but in the end, I think it still came out pretty good...  
****Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. OCs are mine. Anything referenced in this chapter belongs to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

Kuoh Academy, Old School Building

When we last left Kuro, he was being led by Kiba Yuuto into a large, Victorian style building. This just so happened to be the Old School Building.

"Why are we in a building that looks like it could have been designed by Freddie Krueger" Kuro asked.

"Buchou is in here." Yuuto replied as the two boys stopped in front of the club room. Before entering, Kuro noticed another room just at the end of the hall, yet it was closed off with a 'DO NOT ENTER' sign on it. He decided to heed its warning and not go ANYWHERE near that door.  
'It's like an episode of that one show with the kid and his little blue blob friend. What was it called again?' Kuro thought as he entered the dimly lit club room with Yuuto.

Once inside, Kuro looked around the room in awe. There were many small and somewhat frightening inscriptions and signs on the floor, walls, and ceiling. The thing that stands out the most is the large fancy circle right in the middle of the room. Kuro walked up to it and started tapping his foot on it, just flat out messing with it to see if it did something cool... or scary. Around the room are some nice looking sofas and desks. Feels like a hotel room.

Looking up once more, Kuro took notice of a certain white-haired girl sitting on one of the chairs. She had an emotionless expression as she kept to herself, eating her youkan(chocolate Japanese treat) quietly. However, she stopped momentarily to looked towards Kuro with her piercing hazel eyes. Kuro(who was, at the time, on his hands and knees continuing to mess with the giant circle) got up and dusted himself off.

"I'm, uh, sorry you had to see that. I'm Kuro! Nice to meet you." Kuro greeted her with a smile while scratching the back of his head out of embarrassment.

The girl nodded slightly and muttered "Toujou Koneko" and turned back to her youkan, although she shifted it away from him.

'You don't have to do that. I'm not a big fan of chocolate...' Kuro thought indignantly to himself. Looking around once more, he noticed- huh? A... shower?

"Hey, uh, Yuuto-san? What the hell is a shower doing in the middle of the room?" Kuro asked to himself. Yuuto just responded with shrug of his shoulders and a smile. 'Thanks for nothing, you prick...'

"Here is your towel, Buchou." another voice said.

"Thank you, Akeno." the aforementioned 'Buchou' thanked her.

'Buchou? Akeno?' Kuro questioned. One of his questions was answered when a familiar looking girl moved away from the shower and turned her head towards him. She smiled sweetly at him as she approached with her hands clasped together in front of her.

"Ara ara. So, you're our new member? My name is Himejima Akeno. It's nice to meet you." Akeno greeted Kuro with a bow. Kuro grew a nervous blush as he scratched his cheek with a flustered expression.  
"Uh, yeah, it's, uh, nice to meet you, too, Akeno-senpai... I'm Kaizukki Kuro... Listen, I'm not usually this awkward. I'm just still not very used to talking to pretty girls- Oh!" he stopped himself mid-sentence and covered his mouth with both hands. His blushed darkened as Akeno started giggling with a faint blush on her cheeks. He backed away about just a step as he tried to compose himself.

Once calmed enough, he moves on to a question that's been bothering him for a while now.  
"Hey, um, Akeno-senpai? Is someone in there?" he pointed to the shower that had just stopped running.

"Why, yes. Rias-buchou is taking a shower right now." Akeno replied.

"OH, MY GOD!" Kuro screamed as her tipped out the door, doing the chivalrous thing and waiting outside the door for Rias to make herself decent.  
The remaining club members just stared at the door in slight shock and great amusement.

"I like him." Yuuto said plainly.  
"He... is a strange one." Koneko said.  
"Ufufu, such a silly boy." Akeno cooed.

* * *

2 minutes later...

After Rias was fully dressed and Kuro was able to come back inside, everyone gathered around the center of the room. Rias sat on the sofa in front of the window while Akeno, Koneko, and Yuuto stood behind it. Kuro sat on the sofa directly in front of Rias. Akeno had served everyone tea. Kuro took a sip and to his delight it tasted good. He gave his compliments and was rewarded with a pat on his head by a flattered Akeno, resulting his a blush... and a small pout since he felt like he was treated like a dog for a moment, but it subsided after about 10 seconds.

"Looks like you're done with introductions. With that, we can start. Kaizukki Kuro. We, the Occult Research Club, welcome you..." Rias started. Kuro gave a wide smile.  
"...as Devils."

Kuro's smile dropped as his eyes widened. 'So, they're a few of the devils I sensed when I first came here' he thought 'Then, I guess that means they know about me...' Kuro's eyes darted to the left for a moment as he turned to face them.

"And the pleasure is all mine. I hope to get along with all of you... as an Angel." Kuro stated with a smile as his wings appeared from his back.

A tense silence filled the room. Kuro was slightly nervous and finally broke the silence.

"Soooo... is this the part where you, like, try to murder me..?" Kuro asked, hoping it won't come to that. To his relief, Rias shook her head.

"No. Just as long as you behave, that is." she answered, her voice brimming with unknown force.  
"Noted." Kuro deadpanned.

"Besides..." Rias' expression softens slightly as she crossed her legs and propped her head on her fist. "It'd be a shame for me to lose my new kouhai."

Kuro flinched slightly as he looked away and blushed. 'If this goes on any further, I'm going to shoot... someone. Probably Mr. Author Dude...' he thought frantically... Dick...

"Moving on... Would it be too much trouble to ask what business you have in my territory?" Rias cut to the chase.  
"Uh, right, uh..." Kuro thought back and widened his eyes in remembrance "Oh! Yeah, I was given order to investigate unknown suspicious activity involving the Fallen Angels."

Rias' eyes narrowed at the mention of the Fallen Angels. 'So, they on the move now...' she thought.  
"To be honest, I had anticipated this happening and have made preparations beforehand. Although, to say we're ready for anything would be foolish of me. Fallen Angels are notoriously cunning..." Rias said.

"Right. And for all we know, they could be acting out as we speak. And that's why I'm here." Kuro continued "But, I don't know if I can stop them all on my own."

"Where are you going with this?"

"What I'm saying is if I were to be attacked, _**which I know I**** will**_, can I... ask you guys for help...?" Kuro asked while letting the question trail off. Originally, he had intended to do everything on his own. But as his father and mentors have taught his, there's strength in numbers. Rias contemplated on his request. On one hand, she would be getting involved in something she did not want to be in at all. But, on the other hand... there's the possibility that she can increase the number of members in her peerage by 1.

"Very well. You can count on us. But, there is one condition..." Rias answered. Kuro looked up.

"And that condition is..."

"If we are to be involved in the case of Fallen Angel attacks, once it's all over, you have to join my peerage or at the very least join the Occult Research Club." Rias says with a smirk.

"Huh?" was Kuro's only reply. He hadn't expected that. And also...  
'I swear, I've seen this somewhere before...' He shook himself out of his thoughts and said.

"I am weighing my options..." Kuro shrugged and Rias gave an understanding nod. "But why the 'Occult Research Club'? Why not something a little more... less creepy?" Kuro asked as his eyes darted all around. Rias chuckled softly at his reaction.

"Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen to you while you're in here, I can guarantee that."

Kuro gave Rias a comical stare that said 'You'd better be right, woman!'  
"So, is this all?"

"Not exactly... I'd say we should do one last introduction before you go." Rias said as large demonic wings sprouted from her back. The same thing happened with Akeno, Koneko, and Yuuto. Kuro's eyes widened for a split second, then turned back to normal. "Yuuto."

Yuuto, at the call of his name, is the one who greetes Kuro the first.  
"My name is Kiba Yuuto. I'm a second-year, as I'm sure you already know. Pleased to meet you."

Next, Koneko.  
"Toujou Koneko... First year... Nice to meet you..."

Akeno's third  
"I am the vice-president of the Occult Research Club, Himejima Akeno. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

Last, but not least, Rias.  
"And I am their master and heiress to the House of Gremory. My name is Rias Gremory. Let's continue to get along, Kuro." She waves her hair for that extra 'oomph'.

"Tight." was Kuro's reaction as he gave a thumbs up to his new 'friends'... if you can call them that. He just met them today. "I guess... I'll be seeing ya then, Buchou. Have a good evening." Kuro said as he parted from the club room.

* * *

City, Near the Park

'A lot has happened today... From new school, to meeting Devils, to nearly being recruited by Devils, I think I'm gonna sleep good tonight.' Kuro thought to himself as he was slowly strolling his way home under the setting sun. But, of course, Special-Peaceful-Kuro-By-Himself Time had to get cut off when he notices a girl sitting on a nearby bench all by herself. If Kuro didn't know any better, he'd guess she was a nun**(think about it... _Who _in HSDxD is a nun...?)**

She looked about Kuro's age and had long blonde hair and gentle green eyes. Her main attire consists of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip, and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wears a silver cross necklace around her neck. She held a brown suitcase on her lap as she looked onto the ground.

After weighing his options(as he usually does when he's in an internal conflict) for about 20 seconds, he decided 'f*ck it' and walked towards the girl.  
"Uh... Hi, there. Is something wrong?" he decided to break the ice.

The girl didn't respond as she seemed too lost in thought. So, Kuro took the initiative and sat down right next to the blonde nun. He nudged her softly to get her attention. She flinched slightly as she became more aware of her surroundings. The blonde nun frantically looked around her until her eyes landed on Kuro. Her face flushed slightly as she fixed her veil which nearly fell off during her minor panic attack.

"Uh, s-sì ..? Posso aiutarti con qualcosa?**(I used Google translate for this line)**" she spoke in Italian. A foreigner, huh?  
'Guess we'll have to do things another way...' Kuro thought as he cleared his throat.

**Next few lines, translated from Italian, are now in italics**

_"No, I don't need anything. I just saw you all alone right here, so I... I'm just here."  
'Oh! You can understand me. Sorry, I'm not very fluent in Japanese, so no one else could. It truly must be a gift from the Lord that I meet someone who understands my language.'  
"*blush* Heh heh heh heh... Well... yeah... I mean... A-a-a-anyway, what are you doing sitting out here all by yourself?"  
'W-well, I'm not used to such a big city, so I got lost. And since no one could really understand what I was saying, they wouldn't help.'  
"And now you're here... *sigh* Well, that's a little-incredibly unfair..."  
_

Kuro then contemplated on what he should do next. It wasn't even a minute until he formed an idea...  
'It's a little risky, but let's do it...'

_"Hey, uh, what's your name?"  
'Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Asia Argento.'  
"Okay, then. Asia, my name is Kuro. It's getting kinda late, so... do you have a place to stay."  
'I was looking for a certain church in this city, but I can't find it. So...' _She hung her head dejectedly.  
_"Then, how about this? I'll help you find your church... tomorrow because I'm sleepy. But for tonight, do you wanna maybe spend the night at my house? I've got space."  
_Asia gained a shocked expression and a question mark appeared on her head.

Kuro got up from the bench and held his hand out for Asia.  
_"You coming?"  
_Asia shook her head and snapped back into reality. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks as she grabbed her suitcase and took Kuro's outstretched hand. Taking this as a 'yes', Kuro turned around and motioned for Asia to follow him and the two made their way to Kuro's home.

* * *

Kuro's House

Kuro unlocked the front door to his house and motioned for his new house guest to come inside. Asia, while slightly hesitant, walked inside as Kuro closed and locked the door.

_"So, here we are. I mean, it's not that great, but... it's home." _Kuro stated modestly.  
Asia suddenly had a sullen look on her face as she turned towards Kuro.  
_'I'm sorry. Am I being a burden by staying here?' _she asked. Kuro waved his hands frantically as he tried to cheer her up.  
_"Oh, no no no no no. No. Don't lose your head about this one. Anyway, when was the last time you've eaten?"  
_Asia didn't even need to say anything as her stomach did the talking. A brief silence filled the room until it was broken when the two shared a small laugh. Kuro grabbed an apron(yeah, an apron! What of it?) hanging on the kitchen doorway and walked into the kitchen.  
_"Gimme a few minutes. Make yourself at home, Asia."  
'Y-yes. Thank you so much.'_

Asia set her suitcase next to the large leather sofa and sat down. She took a moment to reflect. Why did this boy suddenly approach her, a complete stranger, and offer her a place to stay? What are his intentions? Could this actually be an act of God? She wasn't sure, yet somewhere in the back of her mind, she didn't care. She felt truly blessed to have met a such kind person... and possibly even her first friend...

* * *

**And done... Ending was pretty weak, though.  
I still haven't established who will be in the upcoming harem.  
It'll come, though**

**~ Peace**


	4. Life 1-3: Friendship Goes a Long Way

**This is for Iamawesome  
So, after much contemplation, I've decided on who should be in Kuro's harem. And they are...**

**Gabriel**

**Asia**

**Rias**

**Akeno**

**Irina**

**Xenovia**

**Serafall**

**Kuroka**

**So, that's... eight... I'm open to suggestions. No really, I'm, like, so close to just leaving it as it is...**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. OCs are mine. Anything referenced in this chapter belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Kuro's house

Saturday. Kuro didn't have to go to school today. He had just woken up at nearly 11 in the morning. He started things off with the norm and dressed himself, brushed his teeth, et cetera, then went downstairs to cook up breakfast for himself... and his new friend. He went with a traditional Japanese breakfast consisting of steamed rice, miso soup, and grilled fish. Once done, he decided to call down his guest.

"Asia! I just finished making breakfast! Are ya up, yet? C'mon, hurry up before I eat it all up myself!" No answer for about 30 seconds until-  
"Okay! Here I come, Kuro-san!" Asia responded and came downstairs as she and Kuro sat at the table. Asia, not being used to life in Japan, was searching common domestic silverware. Kuro stopped her, however, and pulled out two pairs of chopsticks.

"Here. I am going to teach you about how people in Japan eat their food." Kuro said with a wink.  
"Oh, okay...?" Asia responded with a question mark above her head. But before they could start, Asia closed her eyes and clasped her hand together.  
"Dear Lord..." she started a prayer. Kuro took note of this and smiled at her and thought 'A true Christian down to the core, huh?' After hearing her closing 'Amen', he reached for her pair of chopsticks, separated them and walked over to her right to make teaching her a bit easier.

"Okay, first, grab one stick and hold it like you would hold a pencil. Like this." He grabbed and guided her hand as she did as instructed.  
"Good. Now, you take this other chopstick and place it against your ring finger, like so." he said as he made a demonstration. She copied him and managed to get it. To Kuro's amazement, Asia was a pretty fast learner.  
"Great! Like that. Now, the way this works is that you mainly use your index and middle finger to move the chopsticks and pick up the food. Also, try to keep your thumb still. It's easier that way." Kuro instructed.

Asia nodded with an "Okay" and managed to pick up a piece of her food and bring it into her mouth. Her cheeks were colored red as she let out a sigh of contentment.  
"Wow! I didn't know food in Japan could be this delicious!" Asia gave her compliments to the chef who, in response, blushed and looked away while waving his hand dismissively.

"N-nah, nah... Anyone can cook... I'm nothin' special... I mean... Hehe heheheheheh..." Kuro said bashfully.

Asia couldn't hold back the small giggle that escaped her lips which only made Kuro's blush deepen... She didn't expect the boy in front of her to have a bashful side and, if she was being honest with herself, she thought he was kinda cute when he was blushing. The duo spent the rest of breakfast in silence and Kuro put away the dishes at the end.

"Okay, so... as I promised in the last chapter, I'm supposed to help you find the church you were looking for." Kuro brought up.  
"...Chapter?..." Asia questioned as she tilted her head adorably.  
"Uhhh... Nevermind that... Do you have your suitcase?"  
"Ah, yes! It's over there!"  
"Good. Ready to go?"  
"I am, but Kuro-san..."  
"Hm? What's wrong?"  
"You're... still in your pajamas..." Asia said as she stifled a giggle.  
"What?" Kuro asked as he looked down at himself. Indeed, he was in his pajamas... His Triforce-print pajamas... Aw, how cute :3

"They're really adorable." Asia said while hoping, in vain, that that will make him feel better.  
"U-um, thanks. I'll... go change now. B-R-B..." Kuro said as he slowly stalked away. His face was a deep crimson as he hung his head letting his bangs cover his eyes. 5 minutes later, he came down wearing a simple sleeveless, black tee with black jeans and his favorite studded belt. Just in case it got colder, he had a brown hoodie wrapped around his waist.

"Alright. Let's go." Kuro said as he and Asia walked out the front door.

* * *

Somewhere in the city

Kuro and Asia are now seen walking down the street, looking up, down, and all around for this supposed church that Asia needs to go to. Though, that's not to say that they didn't make a few side stops on the way. The two made a quick trip to the game corner, mostly because of Asia's curiosity getting the better of her.

She seemed to have a good time there, so it wasn't that bad. What caught her interest the most was a crane game that held stuffed animals. To be honest, Kuro was a little intrigued as well, seeing as how even _he's _never used one himself.

* * *

**Quick A/N: I've, like, never played those crane games either, so... yeah... My friends say they're kinda fun, though. I should try it sometime.**

* * *

It took a couple minutes for them to figure out exactly what the hell they're supposed to do. Kuro pulled out a coin and inserted it in. He then saw a control stick with a button next to it. He moved the stick left and right and saw a claw moving in the direction he pushed. He spotted what looked like the unholy offspring of Rattata and Pikachu. While he looked disgusted at the sight of it, Asia was entranced by it. She had a loving glint in her eyes. Kuro gave her an 'Are you serious?' look as her finally decided to get it for her. He got it on the first try surprisingly and handed it to an estatic Asia.

"Yay! I love it! Thank you so much, Kuro-san!" she screamed as she pulled Kuro into a tight hug causing his cheeks to be painted a soft pink.  
"Um... you're welcome?" he replied sheepishly. However, his blush darkened as he caught numerous people looking their direction, very few of them being girls giggling and conversing amongst themselves.  
"C-can you let go now, Asia?" Kuro asked, extremely embarrassed. Asia stopped hugging him, but her expression held a bit of regret in it, but Kuro didn't notice. If Asia was, once again, honest with herself she thought Kuro was really warm and kind of wanted to hold him a bit longer. Wait! Why was she thinking these strange thoughts?! She shook her head to clear her head as she looked up at the boy.

"S-sorry." Asia said while slightly fidgeting. Kuro gave a thumbs up as they both decided to leave the game center and continue their 'mission'. Their search took another 15 minutes until Kuro saw a large building near the edge of the city.

"Oh, hey! Is that the church?" he asked pointing towards the building.  
"Ah! Yes, it is! Thank you, Kuro-san. Um, would you like to go inside with me?" Asia inquired with a cute blush.  
"Mm... Okay, I guess..." Kuro answered with slight hesitance. He wasn't a religious person, but churches tend to make him sleepy even though he's only gone, like, twice. The first, by chance. And the second when he was on a not-date with Gabriel**(*cough cough* Future side-story! *cough, cough*)**. Asia led the way as it was a 30 minute walk to the large church building.

* * *

Inside the church

Kuro opened the surprisingly heavy doors as he and Asia enter the nave. Asia had set her suitcase and her veil on one of the nearby pews. She and Kuro sat together on the nave and shared some simple conversation. Although, things took an emotional turn as Asia told Kuro a story of her life; she was once a holy maiden due to her incredible healing powers, but was kicked out when she ended up healing an injured boy who turned out to be a Devil. Kuro was angered to say the least.

'Why would they do that?! Church is a place of peace, right? So, what's wrong with healing a denizen of the Underworld as well?!' Kuro thought furiously. His anger quickly turned into sympathy as she went on about her desire of making friends. Wait a minute... 'I've seen this before, but that doesn't really matter!' Kuro thought as he stood up and turned to face the now crying blonde.

"Asia, look at me." Asia did as told, though with occasional sniffles. Kuro helped her stand up as he put his hand on her cheek, wiping the bitter tears from her face with his thumb.

"Everything's gonna be fine. You don't have to worry anymore. And you know why?" Asia stood in silence prompting him to go on. She wasn't prepared for what Kuro says next.

"Because... I'm your friend, and you're mine." he said with a smile. Asia let out a surprised gasp as her eyes widened. "Just look back to everything we've done so far: we've eaten together twice, we've walked around the city, we talked and laughed together, and..." he took the Rattata-Pikachu offspring doll out. "...look at this. _This_ right here. We won this together. It's ours. It's gonna be one of our most cherished memories, and we'll only make more and more of them!" he shouted with unexpected enthusiasm. Before he could continue, though, he felt something soft on his lips. Looking at Asia's closed eyes and feeling her arms around his neck, he accurately deduced what was happening: She was kissing him. After a few moments, she released her lips from Kuro's and smiled at him brightly.

"Right... I understand... We're... friends... We're friends, Kuro-san!" she yelled happily. Kuro responded with a nod.

"Hm... Glad I got my point across! Don't. Ever. Forget that." he playfully poked her nose during that last part for emphasis.

* * *

**Whew! Another chap done!**

**Kinda cheesed it this time around... I have low self-esteem. I'm pathetic, I know...  
Don't worry, good readers! We're gonna get some action next chapter.  
SPOILER: This guy... not very good with writing fight scenes, so... yeah...**

**~ Peace**


	5. Life 1-4: Fast Fight and a Maiden's Love

**College preparations are time-consuming... Even though I start Senior Year in September, it's never too early! Anyway, Chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. Anything referenced in this chapter belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Last Chapter: _We're... friends... We're friends, Kuro-san!" she yelled happily. Kuro responded with a nod._

_"Hm... Glad I got my point across! Don't. Ever. Forget that." he playfully poked her nose during that last part for emphasis._

* * *

As Kuro and Asia shared a warm friendship moment, an unknown figure lurked in the shadows.

'So, you're here at last, Asia-chan. Perfect. Now that this idiot Angel has brought you to my grasp, your special power will be mine… The Twilight Healing _will _be mine!' the figure's thoughts were cut off when a deep commanding voice called out.

"Whoever it is, I know you're there! Get out here NOW!" Kuro commanded. He raised his hand and in a flash of bright light his sword, which he dubbed Garasu, materialized into his grip. "Asia, get behind me." The fearful girl complied while shaking.

"Heheh… Good job…" a deep, yet feminine voice commended the youth as a medium-sized, fuschia colored spear of light appeared in a flash from the shadows. Seeing the impeding danger, Kuro reflexively grabbed Asia and her stuff and leapt far off in another direction. Kuro landed right behind one of the pillars at the far side of the nave and gently set Asia down.

"Asia, you stay here and under no circumstances are you to move." Kuro calmly demanded. Asia nodded, though with a twinge of worry and fear in her eyes. Kuro noticed it and patted Asia's head, slightly ruffling her admittedly soft, blonde hair. "Don't look at me like that. I'll be fine. Besides…" he stood up as his pure white wings sprouted from his back. "I always come back to my friends." he finished as he pointed to himself with a confident smirk. Asia's jaw dropped as she stared shell-shocked at Kuro's large white wings. "Back in a few." he said as he flew back to handle their unknown attacker, leaving a few stray white feathers behind.

Kuro stood straight, sword in hand, as he peered at the source of the previous attack, taking a quick glance at the small crater the light spear from before had left. "Okay, first, you are paying for that. Second, look, I'm a man with stuff to do, so I'd appreciate it if you'd get out of there so I can get a good look at who's ass I just kicked." Kuro said flatly with unknown venom in his voice. "You're awfully confident, boy." his attacker said as they—or in this case, she—came into view. She had a nice body and an impressive bust. Her black hair ran down her back as she laid her sharp violet eyes down at the spiky haired Angel. Her large, pitch black wings protruded from her back as she glided down to Kuro's level. Kuro's suspicions were confirmed; this woman is a Fallen Angel. Thank you, Super-Smell!

"So I take it that you're the one who's been taking care of dear Asia-chan for us?" the Fallen Angel spoke in a sultry tone. Kuro blushed slightly, but not for the reason she thought. His eyes closed halfway as he retorted with "And I take it that you have a thing for BDSM. Cool. Outfit. Bro." Said Fallen Angel's cheeks tinted red as she futilely tried to cover her breasts from Kuro's wandering eyes.

"A-Anyway, since you're about to die, I might as well introduce myself. I am Raynare. It is, or _was_, nice to meet you, Angel-kun!" Raynare's voice suddenly gained a couple of pitches in height during that last sentence, throwing Kuro off for a second before he focused his attention back to the temptress in front of him. "I'm Kuro and you certainly talk tough for someone who resorts to petty sneak attacks rather than facing their opponents head-on!" Raynare's smug expression didn't change at all. "I do what needs to be done. What do you expect? I kill first, ask questions later." She shook her head in indifference. Kuro took a minute to take in what she just said, then asked "Wait... How can you ask questions to a person you just kill—" He was cut off when Raynare had tossed another light spear at him. He narrowly avoided it, but it grazed his side, tearing off a part of his shirt.

"Light on your feet, aren't you? This is gonna be fun." Raynare giggled playfully as she got her next light spear ready. She then threw them in a nonstop barrage as Kuro took to the air and avoided most of them, only a few of them grazing a part of his body. This went on for a while, neither side showing any signs of fatigue. When enough was enough, Kuro stopped in his tracks just as Raynare had tossed another one of her apparently favorite attack. Literally nanoseconds before it could impale him, Kuro seemingly disappeared from sight. Raynare was confused as she couldn't sense him anywhere. Her confusion dissipated, only to be replaced by pain when Kuro suddenly reappeared and hit her in point-blank range with a perfectly executed stalwart kick, sending her flying a considerable distance. She quickly regained her bearings as she glared menacingly at the young man. Before she could speak out, her spiky haired adversary dashed at her with impressive speed, both hands on the grip of his blade. Immediately, right before he would hit her, he disappeared again to fake her out then reappeared behind her and placed his hand of her back. A sky blue colored magic circle with a wing in the center appeared and with a quick shout of "Freeze!" Raynare felt her whole body stop. No matter how hard she tried, she could move at all, even her head.**  
**

"There! And to made sure you can't throw any of those annoying spears once this wears off..." Kuro started as he closed his eyes. His body suddenly became surrounded by a strange red aura. His hair turned red with orange ends and his muscle tone became more defined. No one could see it, but his eyes changed from their usual azure to a new gold color. He brought his palms together, then slowly separated them as a small orb of light appeared in between them. The transformed Kuro opened one of his eyes halfway to look at the stunned Raynare.

"If you're wondering what this glorious visage you're seeing right now is, I'll explain later. AND TO YOU, TOO, ASIA!" Kuro yelled out to the not-so-forgotten blonde who watched the whole fight in awe. "O-okay..." Asia hesitantly nodded. Kuro gave her one of his, as his friends call it, his 'Harem King Smile" as his expression hardened at the immobile Fallen Angel. The orb of light between his hands glowed a brilliant gold color as he then grabbed it in his hand. Kuro's hand glowed as he thrust his hand forward and placed it on Raynare's chest, resulting in a large blush from everyone who saw. Upon removing it, her body glowed briefly and then the light died out after a second or two. "And with a flick of the wrist, no more light spears for you!" he said in a strange accent. Kuro's hair and eyes turned back to their respective black and blue as he slung Raynare on his shoulder, with her blush coming back to her. "Heh... You're really light." he said which only made Raynare blush even more. Kuro flew over to Asia and stretched out his hand just like he did when they first met. asia took the hint and grabbed her suitcase and took his welcoming hands as he took off towards his house. It's safe to say that neither he or Asia are stepping near another church again.

* * *

Kuro's House

Kuro, Asia, and a still immobile Raynare entered the Angel's house. He gently set Raynare on one of his leather chairs. Hey, she may be his kind of enemy, but he made a promise to himself to never be cruel to anyone. He then snapped his fingers and Raynare felt that she could move her body again. In an act of vindictive retaliation she made a beeline for Kuro, intending to snap his neck. Kuro saw this coming and sighed as snapped his fingers again. Raynare's body stopped moving again as Kuro knelt in front of her, playing with her hair a little before speaking.

"Didn't see that coming didja? I can turn the stiffness on and off like a light switch, so you better behave." Kuro affirmed with a commanding glare. Raynare was angered, and for a reason she can't think of, a little turned on. Kuro snapped his fingers for a third time as Raynare(who as at this point on the floor) stood up, dusted herself off and sat back in the chair Kuro had initially set her on. Kuro smiled at Raynare, and then turned to Asia. "Asia, you just go upstairs and get your stuff settled. Tomorrow, I'm gonna take you out to go clothes shopping and to get anything else you might need." he said. Asia was slightly taken aback y this "What? W-why would you do that, Kuro-san? I don't live here." she asked in a voice louder than she would've wanted. All Kuro did was put his fist on his hip and smiled saying "You do now. How about it, Asia? Do you wanna stay here in my house?" he proposed. Asia's eyes grew wide as she could feel her eyes tearing up. "Oh, good gracious. You are such a crybaby." Kuro muttered. As he took Asia's hand and led her upstairs. Right before they reached the top, though...

_Snap!_

Kuro snapped his fingers a fourth time. "Hey! What the hell?!" was Raynare's response before Kuro poked his head out from the stairs. He pointed at her and sent her the same glare that somehow turned her on from before. "Just to make sure you don't go anywhere or get any funny ideas. Your interrogation in comin', girl!" he stated. He then went back upstairs and met up with Asia in her room.

* * *

Asia's Room

Kuro opened the door and saw Asia sitting on her bed. She appeared to be lost in her thoughts as she blankly stared at her suitcase. Kuro didn't know this as he walked around the empty guest room that now became Asia's.

"Y'know, maybe we could paint the walls. Maybe a gold color to match your hair. Since you're a religious person, you could probably use, like, a cross or something on the wall. I'll probably move this bed somewhere that's more comfortable for you. Heh, even throw in a lava lamp and a TV in here. What do you—" Kuro couldn't finished his sentence as Asia dropped her suitcase and dive bombed into him, knocking them both on the floor. Kuro lifted himself up using his elbows as Asia laid there on his chest.

A few moments of silence filled the room as Kuro could hear silent sobs from her and he sat up. He gently stroked her brilliant golden hair and whispered comforting words to her. Once her sobbing died down, she lovingly looked up at him. She looked away for a split second and blushed greatly before gathering her nerves and swiftly closed both her eyes and the distance between their lips. Kuro was shocked to say the least as this was the second time they've kissed like this, but this time Asia poured all of her emotions into this gentle kiss. After a minute or two, the pair separated to gather sweet, sweet air into their lungs as they then looked at each other, one with eyes full of love and the other with a face full of confusion and shock. Kuro didn't know what to do or say as his face turned red... and redder... and redder... impossibly red... steam's comin' out now... Aaaaaaand he blacked out, the redness never leaving his face and his eyes turned into spirals.

Asia was shocked at first, then giggled at this bashful side of her friend. But, deep down in her heart, she couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt that she wanted something else. This was a first for her, so she didn't know how to respond to this. While her mind was trying to process these new emotions, her body unconsciously leaned down and nuzzled Kuro's broad chest, reveling in the feeling of his slow breathing and occasional spasms as he was still trying to recover from her surprise kiss. Her blush darkened slightly as she clutched her chest. Her heart was beating faster than normal. She felt an inexplicable happiness and wholeness in her current position on top of Kuro. Next she uttered five words... Five small words that held so much passion in them. She shuffled slightly and planted one more kiss on the unconscious Angel's forehead and felt thankful he was unconscious as she muttered...

"Kuro... I... I think I... love... you..."

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter. I've decided to do Raynare's interrogation next chapter as I haven't thought of how it should go.  
Also, I fell like I might of rushed Asia's falling in love with Kuro a little.**

**Besides that, let's just say that Kuro's going to enjoy abusing his ability to stop Raynare's body functions, oh so maliciously!  
Any way, that's all for now. Review if you dare!**

**~ Peace!**


	6. Extra Life: Driving Kuro Up the Wall

**Side story time! Halloween Edition!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD. Anything referenced in this chapter belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

October 31, 20xx  
Kuro's House

A quiet night in Japan. Well, mostly quiet. It's October 31st. A day of ghost, ghouls, and all that good stuff: Halloween. Numerous children can be seen walking and talking, sharing candy, and scaring each other. But out of all of this commotion, you can hear one phrase over and over in the stillness of the night.

"Trick-or-Treat!"

Moving onto a certain house in the bustling neighborhood, we meet Kuro Kaizukki, Nephilim high school student, and Asia Argento, holy maiden and devout Christian. Asia was sitting in the living room reading her Bible while Kuro was in his bedroom channel surfing while eating a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos.

_DING DONG_

Asia hears the doorbell ring. She closes her Bible and walks towards the door. At the door were two children who looked no older than 10. One of them was a boy with most his face painted white. His eyes were ringed with black and a deep red paint that drew a smile going all the way across his cheeks. He wore a white hoodie and black dress pants. To add on to the creepy factor, he had a knife made of papier-mache with ketchup stains to pass off as blood. Another was a girl wearing a black suit, black dress shoes, and white gloves. She also wore a pure white mask over her face, showing absolutely zero percent of any of her facial features besides her nose.

Asia's heart rate skyrocketed as her face paled, bordering on turning blue. Her body was shaking slightly as she couldn't hold it back.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" she screamed. A few seconds later, Kuro sped down the stairs, armed with a just recently polished Garasu. He looked around the house before taking one hand off the sword and placing it on his hip.

"Uh, Asia? Why did you scream?" he asked. Asia's words got caught in her throat as she just pointed towards the door and two very confused, yet slightly amused children. Kuro understood what was happening as he put away Garasu and grabbed a bowl full of candy before walking towards the door. Asia had fought the urge to scream at Kuro to get away from them before he just sent her a smile as he held the bowl out to the excited trick-or-treaters.

"I'm really sorry about my friend here. She's never experienced Halloween before. I hope you understand." Kuro apologized on Asia's behalf. The children just nodded as they each took a piece of candy and walked away while Kuro waved and closed the door. He set the bowl on the table directly adjacent to the front door as he placed a hand on Asia's shoulder.

"Asia... It's okay. No monsters are coming to get you. It's Halloween. It's a day where you dress up as a bunch of scary beings and visit many houses and say 'Trick or Treat' and get candy for it." Kuro explained as he calmed Asia down. Before Asia could reply the doorbell rang again. Kuro smiled as he pried Asia(who was at this point holding him like a lifeline) off of him and grabbed the bowl of candy. "Watch." he said simply as he opened the front door, revealing two buxom women. The one on the left wore a black dress with an orange-sort of fur at the end. The dress was open from the neck down to a bit past her belly button, giving Kuro a nice view of her impressive cleavage. She had black arm warmers with violet see-throught frills. She had brown stockings and black strapped slippers. Her most distinguishing characteristice his her long flow of crimson hair as she winked at the poker faced Angel. The girl on the right had a pumpkin crown with little purple devil horns. She held a small staff with a pumpkin tip in her hand and wore long black gloves the went up to her upper arm. She wore a black dress that was opened just under her amazing assets which were, thankfully for Kuro's sanity, covered by a black bra. On her legs were black stockings with a thin orange line going down them ending with fishnet and black, short heeled slippers. She had her raven colored hair in a ponytail with an orange ribbon. Kuro sighed.

"Rias-senpai. Akeno-senpai. What are you wearing? And tell me you haven't been going around the whole neighborhood wearing those." Kuro breathed out as both his seniors shared a glance and looked back at the blushing boy."We have. Why? Were you hoping you were the only one to see?" Rias asked teasingly. Kuro's blush darkened and he stuttered in response. "L-look.. j-just t-t-t-take this candy, and either leave or...*gulp* come in..." he mumbled that last part while looking away. Rias and Akeno smiled at his shyness and entered Kuro's house, each of them brushing a hand through his black hair as they passed him.

"Thank you." they both said as they took a seat on one of his leather chairs. Kuro was silent as he tried to process something. Rather than think too much into this, he decided to bring it out to the foreground. "Why are you two trick-or-treating? You're, like, 18 tops, right?" he asked

"What? We're not allowed to get into the spirit of Halloween, too?" Rias asked with a small pout. "Well, no, but... Y-you know what, nevermind..." Kuro dropped the conversation. "Do you want anything? Tea, or something? I ordered a pizza not too long ago, so it should be here soon. Wanna stay for food?" Kuro asked nonchalantly as he made his way into the kitchen.

"That depends..." Rias says as she and Akeno shared a glance. "Do _you _want us to stay for dinner?" Akeno asks with a hint of teasing in her voice. Kuro looked at them with a face that said "Are you serious?" before clearing his threat, then saying "Sure... Whatever. Do what you want." Kuro said with his eyes closed and a pink blush. The only reason why he would blush is the one expression 'Take you out to dinner' his friends talked to him about. That being said, after another 20 minutes of idle chat with a bit of teasing thrown in, and introducing Asia to Rias and Akeno, there came another ring on the doorbell. Kuro personally was excited as he assumed that it was the pizza guy, but he could never be more wrong...

When he opened the door, he was greeted by a tall, handsome man who looked to be in his early 20s with crimson hair similar to Rias and a girl with a childlike appearance, minus the big breasts, wearing a magical girl outfit with a wand to boot. Behind them was a maid, as Kuro guessed by her attire, with silver hair and matching eyes and a glasses wearing girl around Rias and Akeno's age with black hair in a bob cut and violet eyes. She looked a bit uncomfortable for some reason...

"Uhm... Not to be rude, but... uh, who are you? And how'd you know where I live?!" a shell shocked Kuro asked. Rias looked to see who Kuro was apparently yelling at and her eyes widened at who she saw. "Onii-sama?!" she yelled. "'Onii-sama?'" Kuro parroted as he then stepped aside to let his, ahem, _guests_ in. "Hello, Rias." the aforementioned older brother greeted. "W-why are you here?!" she stammered. For reasons Kuro couldn't figure out, Rias seemed uncomfortable with her sibling in the same room. Turning his attention away from them for a second, he took a glance at the other _guests_ and decided now would be a good time for introductions. "Um, hi. I'm Kuro Kaizukki. And even though I'm still uncomfortable with the fact that you know where I live, it's nice to meet you all."

His eyes narrowed in focus as he looked at the glasses girl. 'Where have I seen her before?' he thought until his eyes widened again in realization. "Wait... You're the student council president, Souna Shitori-senpai, right?" Kuro asked whilst pointing at her. Souna calmly turned towards Kuro and with a bow, spoke. "Yes. It's nice to meet you, Kaizukki-kun. Although, my real name is Sona Sitri,"

"Citrus? Oh, _Sitri_! I've heard of that! One of the 72 Pillars, right? Oh, and before you get too cautious, I'm an Angel and a friendly so I'm not looking for a fight. Besides, I'm sure with your level of magic, you'd probably wipe the floor with me! Hahahaha!" Kuro stated whilst laughing at the end, while scratching the back of his head. Sona's lips curved into a confident smirk as she nodded towards him. The girl in the magical girl costume then decided to speak next.

"My name is Serafall Leviathan! But you can call me Levi-tan!" Serafall says cheerfull, and in a volume that was higher than necessary. Kuro's pupils turned into spirals as he covered his ears. "You are definitely a live one, Serafall-san." After recovering, Kuro's shin received a sharp hit, causing Kuro to hop around on one foot as he tenderly held the injured area. "OW! Mother- fwooohoohoo! Ah! Tsssssssssssss!" Kuro groaned. "Onee-sama!" Sona yelled. Serafall held her wand in her hands menacingly whilst pouting at Kuro.

"Kuro-chan! I told you to call me 'Levi-tan'." Serafall told him. Kuro looked up and weighed his options; Either he can call her 'Levi-tan' or have his shin receive further punishment by that blood instrument she calls a staff... "Right. Sorry, Levi...-tan." he apologized with some hesitance at the nickname. Serafall's face brightened to her usual cheerfulness as she suddenly hugged Kuro. "Yay! Thank you, Kuro-chan!" she thanked him.

'She just met me and already she hugged me. What's next, I gotta take her out to dinner..?' Kuro thought while his face was colored red. He stood up once the throbbing pain in his shin disappeared and turned to look a his last guest, the silver haired maid. "Hello. Who are you?" Kuro asked. "I am both Sirzechs-sama's maid and {Queen}. You may call me Grayfia Lucifage. Pleased to make your acquaintance." she said with a bow. Kuro bowed in response. "Wait, 'Sirzechs-sama?' You mean, _the _Sirzechs? As in, Sirzechs Lucifer? One of the Great Satans?" Sirzechs looked at the shell-shocked Kuro and replied "The one and only."

"And let me take a step back..." Kuro pointed towards Serafall. "...Leviathan? Another one of the Satans, correct?" Serafall nodded cheerfully. Kuro poker faced for about a second before asking the obvious question "What are two of the most powerful Devils doing at _my _house of all places?" It was then when Sirzechs spoke up. "Well, I had some free time to kill, so I was hoping to visit my little sister, but I could sense that she was with you, so here I am. I agreed to let Seraf-uh, Levi-tan come with me. I brought my wife- er, maid with me as special company and Levi-tan half-dragged her sister with us." Kuro looked towards Sona with a sympathetic smile.

"Siblings, right?" he asked her.  
"You have no idea..." was all she could say.

_DING DONG_

Doorbell again. Kuro sucked his teeth. He was getting a little tired of this...

"Oh, what the heck could it possibly be now?!" he yelled as he made his way to the door. Thankfully, for his sanity, it was the pizza he ordered. He paid for the delivery and set the food on the kitchen table. He looked towards all the Devils(and Asia who was staring in shock at everything that unfolded) and sigh.

"Okay, since I really wasn't expecting this many guests, there might not be enough to go around. As such, I will just go order *sigh* more..." Kuro sighed near the end. "You don't look too excited, Kuro-san." Asia observed as she walked right next to him. "You have no idea, Asia. No. Freaking. Idea." he muttered while Asia rubbed his back.

* * *

**3 Hours Later**

After more pizza came, everybody got settled, Kuro popped in a few Halloween movies, and the evening went off without a hitch. Well, not counting the fact that Kuro had to go and get drinks for everyone(unfortunately, that included light alcohol for the two adults)... And despite how light it was, Grayfia got drunk and, in Kuro's opinion changed into a completely different person. Sirzechs explained that Grayfia becomes a bit of a troublemaker when she gets drunk.

Afterwards, all the Devils went back home and Kuro cleaned up. Then, he and Asia decided to just call it a night and get some shut eye. All was well until att around 3 a.m. Asia subconsciously climbed onto Kuro's bed after using the bathroom. Kuro wouldn't have minded if he had known how Asia sleeps. She was in nothing but her bra and panties and kept Kuro's arm buried in between both her medium sized breasts and her thighs.

'This is going to be a thing, isn't it?' Kuro thought to himself as he just shuffled into a more comfortable position and laid there until sleep claimed him...

* * *

**Halloween Special Done!**

**I wanted this to be sort of a building foundation of Kuro's standing relationships with a few of the DxD characters.**

**Anyways, be ready for the next REAL chapter!**

**~ Peace!**


	7. New Life: More Feedback Needed

**Hey, guys! Sorry about this tiny chapter, but I wanna say something to all my wonderful readers.**

**I've been looking at my story stats and I've hit 11 Reviews and over 2,000 views! I know that isn't much but it is for me! I just wanna say thank you, thank you, thank you SO much! I'm just surprised to get all of this feedback from you guys. I hope to see more in the future.**

* * *

**More to the point, this little Author's Note page isn't just a Thank You, but with the Reviews, I was wondering if you guys had any plot devices or suggestions on who else for the harem or any OCs you wanna toss in here. Any and all are welcome with open arms and I can't wait to see what you guys come up with!**

**PM me with all of your suggestions! Or message me on my gmail and post on my Book of Faces account(which are down below; and also I forgot my old Twitter account password... I'm sad and feel a little dumb...:P)**

**Many excites! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**~ Peace!**

* * *

**Gmail: shabbok246 **

**Facebook: Shabbok Burrell**


	8. Life 2-1: Dreams and Pleasure

**The beginning of a new arc. A lot of people are asking me to make these chapters longer and I apologize for the shortness, but it's become a bit of a habitual thing with me. Each of these chapters are a little over 2,000 words, so I don't really know how to make these longer, but I'll uh... I'll try...**

**Anyway...  
Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. Anything referenced in this chapter belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Unknown Location

***insert Kingdom Hearts II ~ Destati ~***  
Darkness. Nothing but darkness. It was all Kuro could see. Stiff blackness all around as he falls into an unknown abyss. His body was engulfed in a pure bright light as he had somehow found footing. Looking around cautiously until he found a strange glass door. Seeing nothing else available to him, Kuro decided to open this door. As he pulled and pulled, light became emanating from the doorway until it consumed him completely, causing Kuro to shield his eyes. Once uncovering his eyes, Kuro found himself in a strange landscape. Simply a blue sky and clouds. A few feathers floating all over. Kuro opened his mouth to speak.

No words.

He couldn't speak. He clutched his neck and cleared his throat, yet that too didn't produce any sound. Kuro was more confused that ever before. Before he had a chance to explore, he felt a soft, slender hand on his shoulder. Kuro stiffened under then touch as he backed away and got into a defensive stance. Though, no amount of the rigorous training his father and mentors have given him could prepared him for what he saw.

Right in front of him stood a tall adult woman. She looked around 6 feet tall as she stared down at Kuro with a gentle smile. Her deep red hair had orange ends and ran down to her knees. Her golden-colored eyes brimming with both power and gentleness as she bore them down on Kuro. She had a figure that Kuro thought could put Rias, Akeno, or Raynare's to shame. Her thin waist, big breasts, pretty pink nipples, and... _Wait, what?!_

Further inspection revealed Kuro's opinion of the worst possible situation: This woman was nude for all to see. Booty bald naked. And what's worse is that she's not even making an attempt to hide either her goodies nor her Cave of Wonders. Kuro felt blood rush to his head, yet strangely not to his nose. He tried to look away but he was somehow drawn to her body. Damn! The guys from Kuoh are starting to influence him negatively! He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could sprout words the woman placed her finger on his mouth to silence him. Then, with a giggle she pulled Kuro into an embrace, unintentionally pulling him into her cleavage. She played with his spiky hair before finally speaking...

**"I'm so glad we can finally meet, Kaizukki Kuro-kun..." **she said soothingly as Kuro managed to pull his face from her cleavage and taking a few revitalizing breaths of air. Kuro somehow finally managed to find his voice. _"Who... Who are you?"_ Kuro asked with a blush as he was fighting a losing battle of not staring at her gorgeous body. **"Me?" **she innocently pointed at herself before placing an hand on Kuro's cheek. **"I'm a divine being that's been inside you since you were young. I've watched you grow so much, and I've really wanted to see you face-to-face just this once. My name is Ijuu. I am what is known as the Goddess of Creation."**

Before Kuro could reply, Ijuu cupped his face and brought it close to hers as she grew a seductive smile on her face. **"You've gotten quite handsome."** she said as she licked her lips and closed the distance between hers and Kuro's. She trapped him into a good, long kiss. After the first couple of seconds, she managed to snake her tongue into Kuro's mouth. Kuro was stupefied at first but after a bit, he gave in and kissed back. Ijuu gave an excited squeak as they began a tongue duel for dominance. After a bit, they slowly, yet reluctantly for Ijuu, separated and Kuro stared at her, eyes as big as saucers._ "So, an almighty goddess has been living inside my head since I was a kid? Why did you wait until_ **today**_ to finally speak with me?" _Kuro asked. Ijuu gave no response as she just walked right up to him a grabbed his wrist. She slowly guided his hand towards her left breast as Kuro's face was almost as red as her hair at this point. She giggled at his innocence as she felt his hand involuntarily squeeze, eliciting a soft whimper. Kuro stepped back a few hundred feet as he kept emitting apology after apology as she went into a laughing fit. As she calmed down, she used her finger to bring Kuro's face up to hers.

**"I'm sorry. It's just that you're so cute when you're surprised and blushing that I couldn't help myself. Although I must say, your hand was really soft... and warm. How do you keep it that way?" **she asked/teased Kuro. Kuro didn't answer. All that was in his mind was '_This is gonna be a thing, isn't it?'_

**"Yes, it will." **Ijuu said. Kuro jumped. **"Before you ask, I'm in _your _head so I can quite clearly and vividly see and hear what goes on in that adorable little mind of yours." **she playfully poked his head for emphasis. Kuro humphed as he folded his arms and looked away with a pout. **"While I'd love to talk more, you have to get going. You have school today don't you?" **Ijuu stretched, then rested her hands behind her head. _"Oh, yeah! Where's the exit?" _Kuro asked. Ijuu shook her head with a smirk. **"****This is your dream, hon. Wake up!" **Ijuu replied as she leaned in and planted one last kiss before the entire landscape became engulfed in light and everything went white._  
_

Kuro woke up.

* * *

Kuro's House  
Kuro's Room 5:13am

Early Monday morning: the bane of people's existences.

The morning sun loomed over Japan as one certain spiky haired Angel was awoken by its taunting rays. He cursed the sun for disturbing him as he stirred, stretched and got out of bed. He turned back towards the bed as he had heard whimpering. It was Asia and, guessing from the sounds she was making, she missed the warmth that was Kuro's body. Although... something was different.

'Jes.. Woah, my Goddess. What is going on?!' Kuro thought as he saw another female in his bed. As opposed to Asia, who was in her bra and panties, this one was in her birthday suit. A lot of stuff like is happening to him recently... Looking back, he noticed long, black hair and... _black wings?!_

Kuro felt his heart stop as he made the the realization-

The Fallen Angel he had fought last night...

Raynare...

Is sleeping in his bed...

'What the hell is she- oh, yeah, I remember.' Kuro thought as his mind went back to last night...

* * *

_Flashback - Last Night_

After waking up from Asia's kiss and Asia deciding to take a shower, Kuro went back downstairs to confront his most recent attacker. He snapped his fingers and brought her out of her stiffened state.

"Oh, boy... Where do we start?" Kuro asked while scratching his chin. He put a finger up as his laid Raynare a smile. "Oh! I know! How about with who the hell gave you the orders to attack me and snatch Asia?!" Raynare scoffed and looked away from Kuro, not intending to say anything to him. Kuro sort of expected this as he had formulated a sort of, ahem _interrogation strategy_, for this occasion. He got up and sat next to Raynare, who shuffled away from him. "Raynare... Don't make this hard. Please?" All he got in response was Raynare sticking her tongue out at him childishly. Kuro grew a grin eviller than any other man.

...Somewhere out in the universe, a purple haired shinobi sneezed...

"Oh, you villians..." he stated slowly as he drew his hand towards Raynare-more specifically, her left wing. She looked out the corner of her eye to see what he was up to. Kuro gripped her wing and rubbed slowly, softly, massaging near the base of the wing. What happened next was something Kuro hadn't anticipated... at all...

Raynare felt her body heat up as her cheeks flushed and she lets out a small whimper filled with pleasure. Every small touch to her wing from Kuro sent an electric shock down her spine. The more this pleasurable torture went on, the harder it was to suppress the sounds coming out of her mouth. She squrimed to get out of Kuro's grip, but somewhere in the back of her mind, she hoped he would never stop. After the third minute, she lost the battle her mental battle as her hand which was covering her lips fell down like a weigh as she leaned down, resting her head on the arm of the couch.

"Naaaahhnn... Ahhh... Naaaooooooohhh... Shtoooooooop..." Raynare moaned. Kuro's suspicions were confirmed. Her wings are sensitive to touch and since she's a Fallen Angel, touching them sends pleasure when touched. "Hmm... Not likely." the sadistic side of Kuro surfacing as he continued to mess with Raynare's wing. He leaned over to her left ear and whispered in a seductive voice "If tell me what I want to know I'll stop, babe..." Raynare was getting more and more turned on with each passing second. Ranging from having her wings played with, to this new assertive yet seductive side to Kuro, to his nibbling on her earlobe, the sensations were driving her crazy! She gazed at him with glazed eyes as she attempted to speak...

"Yyyyeeeeesssh... I'll tell you everythiiiiiing... Just shtooooooop... Pleeeeeasssh..!"

Kuro smiled and with a 'thank you', he got off Raynare and let go of her wing. He gave her a bit to compose herself as she calmed down from her pleasure torture.

"Never... do that... again..." she warned him. "No promises." Kuro replied a little too quickly for her tastes. Raynare scooted away from Kuro a little more before speaking. "Ahem... Well... Me and a few other Fallen Angels were tasked with keeping watch over Sacred Gear users by Azazel-sama. We felt that a few select Sacred Gears could pose a threat to us, so we took it upon ourselves to find and get rid of the users before they could awaken theirs. Even though Asia-chan had already known how to use hers, we decided we would take her Sacred Gear and bring it to Azazel-sama, who's a hobbyist Sacred Gear researcher." Raynare explained to Kuro while folding her arms. Kuro nodded in understanding, but somewhere in the back of his mind something bugged him.

"But if Azazel is a Sacred Gear researcher, then he should know that a person who has their Sacred Gear removed will immediately die, so why would he want the original user of the Sacred Gear dead? Or is there someone else in this equation?" he asked. Raynare was hesitant to tell him more, but remembered the torture he put her through not too long ago and shuddered. "His name is Kokabiel. He told us to kill the Sacred Gear users. Before you ask, I dunno much about him, so his name is all you get!" she answered indignantly. Kuro took a minute to let this info sink in as he gave a nod. He decided to end this interrogation session as he looked at the clock and noticed it was 9:57pm.

"Okay, that's all my questions. Thanks!" Kuro got up and stretched before going into a nearby closet a taking out an extra blanket and pillows. He nodded his head for Raynare to follow. After a minute of hesitance, she complied and follow Kuro to another of the many guest rooms in his house. "You can sleep here for tonight. After that, whether you leave or not, I don't care. You're a grown woman." he said as he placed the blanket and pillows in Raynare's arms before entering his own room and went to bed. Raynare was confused as to why he was giving her, the person who tried to kill him not too long ago, a place to sleep at that exact same night. Her cheeks colored red slightly after which she scoffed and reluctantly accepted his offer and went into the guest room.

_Flashback End_

* * *

Back to the Present

While Kuro was taking a trip down Memory Lane, he did about an hour of his early morning training in the training ground in the very lowest floor. After that, he noticed he had another 30 miuntes before having to go to school, so he took a shower and went back to his room to get dressed.

Although, when he had entered his room he found an angry and cranky Fallen Angel and nun glaring at him dangerously, shivering and huddling together for warmth. Kuro sweatdropped at the scene and let out a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Aheheheheh... Um, good... morning?" he greeted. But they weren't having any of that bull.

**"Shut it!" **Raynare screamed. She and Asia separated and left a big space in between them.  
**""IN. BED. NOW!""** both off them commanded.

Kuro stepped back a bit before sighing in surrender and grabbing a plain white t-shirt and getting back in bed to the two cold females. Both of them took an arm as they let out an humph and drifted back to sleep.

'It's times like these that I wish that had the Kage Bushin...' Kuro thought as he moved his hands together and made a hand sign. He let out a grunt as...

...nothing... happened...

Kuro gave another sigh at his failed Naruto attempt.

**""QUIET!""** Raynare and Asia shouted. Kuro winced and relaxed his body.

'So much for going to school today...' was his last thought. 'At least it can't get any more awkward...'

_**"Kuro-kuuuun"**_an all too familiar voice cooed. He forgot that there was an all-powerful Goddess living in his head.

'_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHhhhhh...' _He mentally screamed.

His already chaotic life was only gonna get even more chaotic...

Just outside his window, however, was even more proof of that fact.

"You, are here. The Reincarnation... Kaizukki Kuro..."

* * *

**Who was outside Kuro's window, huh? Huuuuuuh?**

**Anyways, I am literally unable to find a way to make these longer, so sorry to all you fast readers! But what can I do? Though, this one is actuall 2,595 words, so..._  
_**

_**DON'T answer that!**_

**Anyways, I wanna take a bit to say that I'll soon be starting another FanFiction starring Kuro. I'll call it 'To Heal an Angel' and it'll be a To Love-Ru FanFiction. Those of you who are following will know when that'll be up. To the rest of you, keep an eye out! It's comin'!**

**~ Peace!**


	9. Life 2-2: Demonstration of Power

**Before I start this chapter, I wanna give a big shoutout to rikunohara for helping me with ideas. You could say she's my sort of "Co-Writer".**

**If you want, go to her profile and favorite her. It'll be a pleasant surprise for her.**

**Anyways, disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. Anything referenced in this chapter belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Kuoh Academy  
School Gates

_Yaaaaaaaaawn_

Kuro let out a yawn. He was currently waiting at the gates to Kuoh Academy. He didn't go to school yesterday due to the little—ahem, _incident _with a cranky Asia and Raynare. Today, Kuro was waiting for them as he had convinced them to go to school, and even managed to get them enrolled… with a bit of difficulty…

* * *

_Flashback  
Yesterday_

Kuro was sitting on his favorite couch in the living room with a now fully awake Asia and Raynare. Asia kept apologizing for her earlier actions despite the many times Kuro had told her the he forgave her. He cleared his throat and looked at the two.

"Now, I've been contemplating this while you two were asleep and since, I dunno if I feel comfortable with leaving the two of you here alone in my house while I'm away for school, I made an executive decision: You two are coming with me to school until further notice.

A question mark appeared above Asia's head. She got most of her education while she was with the church, so she never had a chance to actually go to an actual school. She didn't know what to think.

Raynare was a different story. She had two problems with this: One was the fact that she hated how this guy was telling her what to do. But then again, she didn't want to be subjected to the torture of having her wings messed with. She subconsiously grabbed one of them as she shuddered. Never again…

The second was she really saw no point in this. As an added bonus, she knows about the number of devils in the area, including the heiress to the house of Gremory.

Asia raised her hand with a question.

"Um… what's school like, Kuro-kun?"

Kuro rose an eyebrow at the new affectionate honorific when she addressed him. Was it just him or was she acting a little different from normal? He'll deal with that later, but for now…

"Well, it's a place where numerous people gather and go to classes. There, the person in charge of the class, the teacher, explains to you new and different things you probably didn't know before. It gets kinda bland and boring here and there, but you benefit from it a lot. Plus, you can make friends with the other students." Kuro explained. Asia's expression noticably brightened at that last tidbit of information.

"Really?!" she couldn't hold her excitement. Kuro chuckled slightly at her optimism.  
"Yes, Asia. Really." he affirmed.

"Yaay!" Asia cheered as she promptly glomped Kuro, who hesitantly returned, patting her back. Raynare saw this and suddenly she had a feeling she never had before.

_'__I wish that was me in those arms… Wait! What the hell am I thinking right now. What the f*ck is wrong with me?!' _she thought. She blushed and shook her head to clear her mind of these stupid thoughts.

Asia let go of Kuro after a few moments, sneaking a quick peck on his cheek. Both of their cheeks tinted pink. "Ahem, anyways… I'm gonna go see if I can convince the principal to let you two in. I'll be back real quick." Kuro said as he got up and got dressed in his uniform. He then teleported to Kuoh Academy… but not to where you might think…

* * *

Kuoh Academy  
Old School Building, ORC Clubroom

Kuro appeared in the middle of a familiar room. He lost his balance slightly, but quickly regained it. "Ngh..! I forgot I'm not used to doing this in the Human World." He shook his head to help further regain his senses as he turned towards the door. However, he was stopped when he felt a strong tug on his sleeve. Turning around, he saw no one. Looking down, he indeed saw someone. A certain white haired girl he met a couple days ago.

"Good morning, Kuro-senpai…" she greeted monotonously. Kuro patted her head as he replied "Good morning to you too, Koneko-san." Koneko's cheeks tinted pink as she was being petted. And unless Kuro had forgotten to clean his ears before he left, he could hear the faint sound of purring. Lifting his hand from her head, he looked around and saw nobody else here. Not even Rias or Akeno?

"Koneko-san, are you really the only one here?" he asked. Koneko's only reply was a small nod as her cheeks were still a little pink from the affectionate gesture from before. She walked away towards one of the two couches and sat comfortably. She looked expectantly at Kuro, as if wondering what he was about to do. He shrugged his shoulders and took a spot next to her. After which they made small talk, mostly Kuro coming up with random subjects while Koneko made small replies.

While she refused to outwardly admit it, Koneko actually enjoyed conversing with Kuro somewhat. His random comments and sarcasm actually succeeded in making her laugh a little. Though, it subsided instantly when Kuro pointed it out, causing her to become uncharacteristically embarrassed and shove him, in her opinion, _lightly_ when in reality it knocked him off the couch… hard. Despite that, she unknowingly found herself trusting of him. She unintentionally brightened when she heard Kuro say he liked cats as well. After a little while longer, Kuro got up to go back home; this time on foot. Just as he neared the door, it opened… right on his face, knocking him on the floor. He was dazed for a bit before recovering and looking up to the culprit… or in this case, culprit**s**. In came the rest of the ORC: Rias, Akeno, and Yuuto. Kuro instantly cheered up and got up.

"Oh, hey guys! Mornin'!" Kuro greeted cheerfully. The three's faces lit up at the warm greeting.  
"Good morning, Kuro." Rias greeted, folding her arms.  
"Ara ara. Good morning, Kuro-kun." Akeno greeted with her infamous line.  
"How's it going, Kuro-san?" Yuuto greeted as the two fist bumped. Kuro and Yuuto, over the course of two weeks, had actually become pretty good friends.  
"Pretty good. A little chaotic, but still good." Kuro replied.  
"So, what are you doing here this early?" Rias asked as she sat at her desk. Kuro stiffened slightly as he suddenly remembered why he was here. In a method that the author is too lazy to explain, Kuro knew that it wasn't the principal, but _Rias _who had "control" over some of the stuff that went down here in Kuoh, next to the glasses-wearing Student Council President and High Class Devil, Sona Sitri. But explaining his circumstances would be a bit troublesome.

"Well, you see…" Kuro stared at the ceiling as he poked his index fingers together nervously. The Gremory group looked at him in puzzlement as the Nephilim took a breath and started explaining.

**One explanation later…**

Saying that the ORC was shocked was an understatement. First, they were a bit on edge at Kuro's mentioning Raynare's "surprise, motherf*cka" sneak attack. Next they were awestruck(and aroused for Akeno, much to Kuro's discomfort) at hearing how effortlessly he beat and disabled her and his kindness at taking in a homeless nun… _and his surprise attacker_. And finally, they were stupefied at Kuro's suggestion/request that they both get enrolled here. They remained silent in contemplation while Kuro was practically begging, telling them that he did not really trust them in his house alone… together… with a kitchen full of food.

Rias smiled at this boy's silliness as she ultimately relented.  
"Okay, but I'm suddenly interested in this healer girl you mentioned. But before I do, I want you to show me this 'transformation' or whatever it was you said you did against that Fallen Angel."

Kuro sighed in relief, but then his expression turned into one on surprise. She wanted him to transform. Here. Right now. "Um… Okay. I don't see why not…" he said as he backed up from them.

He balled his hands into fists as his expression hardened in focus. Suddenly, he felt a sudden surge of power inside of him and slowly his hair and eyes changed color as his body because engulfed in a red-orange aura. With a grunt, he felt this power explode as the room tinted orange and the Gremory group looked on in shock and awe, minus Yuuto who had his normal charming smile on as Kuro had already transformed in front of him during one of their special friendly sparring sessions.

"This what you wanted, right?" Kuro asked as his voice was a bit deeper in pitch. Hearing no reply other that a nod, he let out a breath and returned to normal. He bowed and said his thanks as he walked out the door with one final wave and made it towards his house.

* * *

After that little reminiscence, he heard a bunch of commotion coming from the approaching students.

_'I guess they're here, then. Lovely." _Kuro thought as he used his heightened senses made his way towards two familiar scents. Several minutes later… Taregt Acquired! Two new students. Both female. One, blonde hair green eyes. The other black hair, violet eyes. Kuro waved to get their attention which thankfully they did. Asia sprinted towards him while Raynare, now taking the name of Yuuma Amano, just kept casually walking.

"Wow! This is school?! The building is soooo big!" Asia marveled at the size of the building. Kuro chuckled in amusement as he shook his head.

"Don't let your head explode, now. I need you in one piece." he said as he Raynare finally caught up. "Don't look so excited, Rayn—I mean, Yuuma-san." Kuro deadpanned. Raynare humphed and pouted, looking away from him.

"Come on! Let's go!" Asia screamed as she took Kuro's arm and ran for the building.

* * *

Math Class

The second-year math class was filled with the clamour of different groups of students' conversations. After the bell rang, the teacher walked in.

"Okay, class. Take your seats." he ordered. The class complied as the teacher looked towards them.

"As I'm sure you all know, we have not one, but two new students in our class starting today. So, why don't they take a minute to introduce themselves?" Raynare went up first.

"My name is Yuuma Amano. It's nice to meet you all." she said as she took the desk directly to Kuro's left.

"H-hello. My name is Asia Argento. I hope we can get along… a-and I hope we can be friends, too." Asia introduced herself shyly. The students whispered amongst themselves. Generally, the girls kept talking about how nice she seemed and the guys just talked about how cute she was and were hoping to make her their girlfriend. Fat. F*cking. Chance. Brohams.

Asia took an empty seat behind Kuro and snuck a quick hug when no one was looking, resulting in a barely noticeable blush, as class finally commenced.

* * *

After School

Kuro, Asia, and Raynare stood at the school gates as the final bell had rung, signaling the end of the day. Raynare was mainly complaining about how the guys wouldn't leave her alone because they kept asking for dates. It took all that she had(and the fact that Kuro would most likely subject her to more wing torture) not to just kill them in cold blood. On the contrary, Asia had a great time. She says her classmates were really nice and had even invited her to hang out sometime, earning her a pat on the head for good behavior. Kuro then gave Raynare his house keys. She looked at him inquisitively.

"And why the hell are you giving me these?" she asked.  
"Because I need to take Asia somewhere and you probably don't wanna stick around with us any longer. I can tell." he deadpanned that last bit.  
"True dat. Later, losers." she said as she walked on. Kuro facepalmed and called out.  
"RAYNA-ah, I gotta remember there's still some people around- YUUMA-SAN! MY HOUSE IS IN THE OTHER DIRECTION!"  
Raynare blushed in embarrassment and turned to the other direction. As she passed Kuro she mumbled 'Right, thanks' and then took off towards his house.

"You're welcome. Now, Asia, come with me." Kuro commanded.  
"Where are we going, Kuro-kun?" Asia asked. Kuro stumbled slightly. He still wasn't used to her calling him using the affectionate 'kun' when she calls everyone else using the formal 'san'.  
"You're coming to meet some other friends of mine. And both of us are joining a new club."  
"Okay!" she yelled as she gingerly took Kuro's hand, making him blush and the other males who were passing by practically seethe with jealousy.

* * *

Old School Building  
ORC Clubroom

Kuro and Asia met up with Yuuto, who was already making his way to the clubroom and decided that the three of them walk together. They made small talk along the way until they came across their destination. Opening the door, Asia marveled at the aesthetics of the room while Kuro and Yuuto shared a glance and a laugh. Rias, Akeno, and Koneko were already there waiting for Yuuto, but were genuinely shocked when Kuro and the new blonde student came with them.

"Hello, happy Occult Research Club members! We come in peace... and stuff..." Kuro chanted as he waved. Akeno giggled while Rias shook her head with a smirk. To be quite honest, Rias was also among the others that enjoyed Kuro's company. He was kind, talkative, and funny yet adorably bashful, making it rather fun to tease him. She even noticed, to her surprise, that Koneko seemed a bit more lighthearted when Kuro was around.

"So, remember when I told you about that healer girl? Here she is." Kuro said as he brought Asia in front of his, placing his hands on both her shoulders. Asia looked down shyly while fidgeting. She looked up and finally spoke.

"H-hello. My name is..."  
"Asia Argento. I know. Kuro's told us a little bit about you." Rias's eyes gained a mischievous glint. "He says you're a very kind and helpful girl; cute, too. _Very _cute." she put some emphasis on the very. Kuro's face turned three shades of red as he yelled at Rias.  
"H-HEY! HEY! I NEVER said..." he composed himself almost instantly as he closed his eyes and opened them halfway. "...You're messing with me, aren't you?"  
"Hm... Maybe..." Rias replied too quickly for Kuro's comfort. Kuro bit his bottom lip before he said something he would regret. He looked at an imaginary audience and muttered.

"Skip to me being at the park before I say something I'll regret." he demanded. For the love of Jeebus, stop breaking this damn Fourth Wall!

* * *

Park  
Sunset

Kuro and Asia were gladly accepted into the ORC. Asia got along great with the other members to Kuro's relief. After the club meeting ended, he walked Asia home and then decided to go get some ice cream for her in commemoration and Raynare because she pulled the Puppy Eyes on him. Damn her!

* * *

**As I am typing this, I receive a sharp blow to the head.**

**Ow! ...Sorry, Raynare...**

**"Hmph! Better be... asshole..."**

* * *

Kuro was on his way to the store when he caught a scent he did _not _like at all. Blood. The scent of blood. The good guy part of him took over as he looked for the source of the horrid smell. But nothing could prepared him for what he saw.

He saw a single girl. Brown hair that went down her back spread wildly as she laid lifelessly on the ground. She was in a puddle of her own blood as a nasty hole could be visibly seen through her stomach. It took all Kuro had not to vomit at the sight, but he ran to her side and checked her pulse.

It's fading... But still there. She's alive, but bleeding out.

Wasting no time, Kuro immediately reached inside his jeans pocket and bulled out a small brown sac. From the sac he pulled out a small green, star-shaped candy as he held turned her around, resting her head on his lap.

"Hey... hey... Listen to me. Don't ask why, but I need you to eat this." he requested. The girl gave a very weak nod as she slowly opened her mouth allowing Kuro to drop the candy in. She slowly chewed and swallowed. A few stiff moments passed as Kuro was beginning to worry that he was too late. But then he saw her chest slowly rise up and down and the hole in her stomach instantly healed. She was... snoring? Is this bitch asleep?! Kuro wasted his precious time to save some random dying chick and all he gets is her falling asleep?! Kuro closed his eyes in annoyance and opened his mouth to shout at her, but promptly stopped, lifted the girl up bridal style and move to the side. From where he was standing he could see a mysterious figure in a black and purple cloak, showing absolutely nothing but the lower portion of his face. He flew high above the ground and was staring intently at Kuro and the girl.

"Are you the one that attacked this girl?!" Kuro asked sternly. The assailant gave no reply, causing Kuro to grit his teeth in annoyance. "Answer me, damnit!" Again. No reply. The figure then began fading into a mess of black mist, but not before uttering something in a rather unsettling voice.

**"You and I... are destined to battle... And when the time comes... I shall be... victorious..."**

He disappeared, leaving Kuro with many questions: Who was this guy? Why did he try to kill this girl? And what did he mean by they were 'destined' to battle?

"I don't like the sound of this..."

* * *

**A rather short confrontation. Sorry about the lack of action in this chapter. I wanted this one to be a little more about Kuro's improving relationship between the DxD characters.**

**And, hey! This chapter is 3,171 words. A little longer than I had intended...**

**Anyways, stay tuned for the next "exciting" chapter of ****Kuro versus DxDDDDDDDDDDDD!**

**~ Peace!**


	10. Life 2-3: Dragon Hunters and Fire-Birds

**In this chapter, we meet the Red Dragon EmperESS!  
Oooooooooooooooooooooh! Mindf*ck!**

* * *

_Last chapter…_

_…__Kuro was on his way to the store when he caught a scent he did not like at all. Blood. The scent of blood. The good guy part of him took over as he looked for the source of the horrid smell. But nothing could prepared him for what he saw._

_He saw a single girl. Brown hair that went down her back spread wildly as she laid lifelessly on the ground. She was in a puddle of her own blood as a nasty hole could be visibly seen through her stomach…_

_From where he was standing he could see a mysterious figure in a black and purple cloak, showing absolutely nothing but the lower portion of his face. He flew high above the ground and was staring intently at Kuro and the girl._

**_"You and I... are destined to battle... And when to time comes... I shall be... victorious..."_**

* * *

Taking a few minutes to reflect on that person's cryptic words, Kuro stood in silence as he held the sleeping brown haired girl.

**_[I think first you should focus on the girl]_** Kuro jumped. That voice wasn't Ijuu's… but someone else's. He frantically looked around to find the source of the voice. Suddenly, a red glow came from the girl's left hand that rested on her lap.

"What the hell..? Who or what are you?" Kuro asked.  
**_[I cannot tell you immediately, as even my current host is aware of my existence.] _**the voice said. Before Kuro could ask anymore, the glow faded, signifying the cut in connection between the two. Taking the hint, Kuro set the girl down for a second before reaching once more into his pocket. He pulled out a tiny keychain-like item with a little plastic horse on it.

"Alright! Come on out!" he shouted before tossing it in the air. The keychain flew high in the sky until it became engulfed in a bright light. From the light came out a winged horse, a Pegasus. Its tail in the shape of a wing with smaller wings around its hooves. The Pegasus's wings themselves aren't connected to its body and glow a neon blue with countless sparkles. On its lower neck is the kanji for Kuro, symbolizing that it is his familiar. The Pegasus glided down until it was a Kuro's level and affectionate nuzzled Kuro's cheek as he stroked its back.

"Long time, no see, Sora-chan. Think you can do me a favor? You see this girl here? Take her to my house please. And when you get there, be sure to explain the situation to Raynare and Asia. I still gotta go get their ice cream." Kuro requested. Sora gave an affirmative nod. She licked Kuro's face and taking off towards his house and to Raynare and Asia. Kuro sped off towards the ice cream store. Nearing his destination, a realization hit him.

"F*ck! I forgot to tell her to go into her human form! Damnit… ah, she's smart, she'll know what to do…" he quickly dispelled his worries.

* * *

Kuro's House

Raynare and Asia were having sort of a… disagreement. The problem being Raynare's desire to snoop through Kuro's personal stuff. It's really not that big a deal, right? Right! Try telling that to her…

Just a few minutes ago, Raynare was just snooping around Kuro's room because she was just that bored and found a rather cute plushy of a blue anthropomorphic animal in shoes. She thought it was too adorable for words, so she took it to show to Asia. When Asia asked where she got it from and Raynare told her, they argued about whether or not Raynare should give it back. Thankfully, before the argue could escalate, there was a knock at the door. The two thought that it was Kuro with their ice cream and they were ecstatic. Disappointedly, it wasn't. Instead, it was a beautiful woman who looked around her early 20s with pure white hair that went down to her knees. She had pale skin and blue eyes with no pupils. She wore an elegant silver dress with many wings on it and the kanji for Kuro over her left breast. A barrette that had two rainbow-colored feathers was clipped to her hair. A sash was wrapped around her stomach and she wore sparkling silver slippers. Her most distinguish feature was the two large feathered wings that weren't even attached to her back and were blue while fading into a lighter blue. In her arms was an unconscious girl with semi-long brown hair.

"Hello. May I help you?" Asia asked politely.  
"Yes. My name is Sora. I am known as the Queen of the Pegasi as well as a devoted servant to Kuro Kaizukki-sama. My master has assisted the girl I am currently holding and has given me an order to bring her here to rest. May I please enter my master's home?" Sora requested. Her voice sultry yet stern.

"So, basically you're Kuro-kun's familiar?" Raynare asked.  
"Correct." was Sora's answer.  
"Asia-chan, let her in."

Asia stood aside as Sora set the brunette girl down on the nearest couch, which was the love seat.  
Thank you. I believe we shall now await Kuro-sama's return." Sora said as she sat on one the the other chairs. She crossed her legs and then conjured up a cup of jasmine tea. After taking a sip, she materialized a floating coaster and set the cup on top of it. She closed her eyes as her body relaxed.  
Asia and Raynare shared a glance. Raynare shrugged and snuggled Kuro's stuffed animal while Asia snuck up behind Sora. She then grab a handful of her hair and noticed how soft and silky it felt. And if she rubbed it enough, it changed from white to a deep ocean blue. Asia was so entranced by it that she didn't realize that Sora was becoming quite annoyed.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop touching my hair. Only Kuro-sama is allowed to touch any part of my body; my hair is included." she demanded. Asia immediately let go as she could literally FEEL Sora's ire. Although, she did blush faintly at her bold statement.

Before anything else could happen, the three women could her the brunette girl stir into consciousness. Her emerald green eyes fluttered as they finally opened. But she took a minute to evaluate her current situation.

She had nearly died.

Some random(hot) guy saved her with some weird(delicious) candy.

She wakes up in someone else's house.

Yeah... She's gonna freak out in 3...2...1...

"KYAAAAAAHHHH!"  
Someone get a phone 'cuz I F*CKING CALLED IT!

And before she could continue her freak-out, the front door opened: Kuro's home.

"I'm back. Who wants ice cream?" he called. Asia and Raynare practically stormed him, wanting to get their frozen dairy treat.

"'Kay. Chocolate mint chip for Raynare; cookies and cream for Asia; two strawberries with strawberry cones for me and Sora-chan; and I didn't know what to get for you, but I just got you a simple ice cream sandwich. Hope you don't mind... um... what's your name?"  
"Raimai... And, um, thank... you... Kaizukki-kun..."  
"Wait, how do you know my name, Raimai-san? I never met you until not even an hour ago." Kuro asked.  
"Seriously?! Stupid... haven't you noticed that a lot of girls are wanting to get in your pants?" Raimai reprimanded the boy.  
"I don't know what 'get in my pants' means and I don't wanna know..." Kuro deadpanned.  
"So judging from that particular statement, I'm guessing you're still a virgin, right? Well, tonight might be your lucky night. For I, Raimai Hyoudou will succeed in my Super-Awesome-Dynamite-Reverse-Harem-Plan! Together with my partner, Ddraig, nothing will stop me from sleeping with at least 100 guys!" Raimai boldly declared. You could practically hear an unknown fanfare and colorful smoke bombs exploding in the background.

**(play Final Fantasy X - Victory Music)**  
Kuro, Asia, Raynare, and Sora stared wide-eyed and incredulously. A comedic silence filled the room as Raimai started to get annoyed. She reached up to Kuro's shirt, but before she could threaten him, she started shifting her hands all over his stomach and abs. Kuro felt extremely awkward.

"Oh, my God! You could grind meat on these! This is a damn sexy-ass six-pack you're carrying. Are you, like, a professional sports player?!" Raimai complimented, then feeling up Kuro's arms. "And these arms! Oh, my God! You could easily take any chick on the planet!"

"Please stop. And also, what's a virgin." Kuro asked.  
"It's the term for a person who hasn't had sex yet." Raynare provided an answer.  
"Oh! Whoa! Hohohoh, nohoho... Not tonight, sistuh. I'll gladly remain chaste for while.  
"Your loss, kid. You just blew your ONE chance at getting some of this."  
"...Right... Though, lemme take a step back, you said 'Ddraig?' As in the 'Sekiryuutei' Ddraig?" Kuro asked.  
"Yeah..? How do you know?"  
"I did my research..." Kuro waved off the question.

Kuro then walked up to Raimai and put a finger to her forehead. Raimai's face glowed crimson from both the touch and his scent, she could smell the faint scent of lemons coming from his shirt. Unfortunately, she didn't get a chance to yell at him as everything went black. Kuro had put her to sleep.

"Now that that's outta the way... Excuse me, Ddraig! Can you hear me!" Kuro yelled.

**[Yes, I can. What do you want?]** the Red Dragon Emperor answered his call.

"Well, I apparently met your new — ahem, 'host' — and I have a question; What the hell is her deal?" he heard Ddraig sigh.

**[Honestly, I dunno what to tell you, Nephilim. This one's a new deal for me. I'd never thought I'd see the day where a WOMAN is a total perv.]** Kuro gave a sheepish, yet sympathetic grin.

"Heheh... I feel sorry for ya. Anyways, I have another question: Do you know anything about the man in black that tried to kill Raimai?" Kuro got serious.

**[I am uncertain of his particular identity, but... I have some prudent information, so listen up. Call your familiar here as well.]** Kuro nodded his head as motioned for Sora to come. She readily obliged and placed her hand on Kuro's back, allowing her to hear Ddraig through him.

"Alright, she can hear you loud and clear. Go on, we're listening."

**[Good. Now, I'm certain you know about the Great War between the Three Factions, correct? Apparently, there was also a hidden Fourth Faction, those who existed for many millennia, probably before the Dragons. They are known as Ryu-Zan-Paku. They are both Dragon Tamers and Hunters.]** Ddraig paused for a minute to let Kuro and Sora to take this in before continuing. **[They scoured the Underworld, undetected even by the Maous, and either exterminated or captured us Dragons. I was only a hatchling before I, unfortunately, was captured as well. From my best recollection, they followed what could only be described as an Abridged version of the Evil Piece system, the Shadow Beast Manufacturing Act. They were ruthless. They were so obsessed with attaining a certain goal that they were willing to kill off even their own members to attain it. Unfortunately, I was too young and afraid, so my memory of it cannot come up with a sufficient answer. Although, their leader was supposedly a God; the Galaxy God, the secomd strongest God in existence, next to your Goddess.]**

**{Ha!}** Ijuu boasted. Kuro rolled his eyes and allowed Ddraig to continue.

**[I do not know the being's name or nature, but I do know that my escape from him was nothing short of hell itself. He battered and bruised me and he only used, and this is my best estimate, about a mere 10% give-or-take. The man you saw, who attempted to murder my host, must've sensed my power within her and chose the direct approach and kill her. Thanks to you, he failed and was forced to retreat. Although, he will return. He is known as Ryu-Zan-Paku's number one warrior, and for lack of a better term, I shall dub him *Dark Assassin*.]**

"Dark Assassin..." Kuro echoed as he tensed up and his fists clenched. Sora moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling him and purring, to the jealousy of a teary-eyed Asia and a surprisingly angry Raynare. This was her unique way to comfort her master which always worked, including now as Kuro noticeably relaxed.

**[No one can understand for certain their motives, nor can they properly keep tabs on them as their kind can literally melt into the shadows. It may be impossible to find them. But do not be too concerned; while they have tactics, they sorely lack physical and magical prowess. But do not let that go to your head, Nephilim.]** Kuro nodded, understanding the severity of the topic.

**[I have now told you everything that I know. Now, I must return to tend to my host. Until next time, Kaizukki Kuro..!]** Ddraig bade farewell as the mental link between the three was severed. Kuro picked up Raimai and sped out the house, with her waking up and telling him where to go. Kuro said goodbye to Raimai as he went back home, called back Sora and went to sleep with the intent of telling the Gremory group about his encounter.

* * *

Kuoh Academy  
Old School Building

Kuro, Yuuto, and Asia were heading for the ORC clubroom. That morning, Kuro relayed Ddraig's information about Ryu-Zan-Paku to Asia, who got scared and clung to Kuro all day, much to the jealousy of all the guys and some of the girls.

Kuro opened the door to find the rest of the ORC was there, but they had two guests in here and the atmosphere there was tense. One of them was a familiar silverette maid, who noticed Kuro's presence and her lips twitched slightly. Kuro knew that this was her version of a smile as she maintained an aura of elegance and dignity. Kuro bowed to her as a formal, yet happy greeting.  
"Hello, Grayfia-san. How are you?"

"I am fine, Kuro-san. Thank you. I believe the day is treating you well?" she replied solemnly. Kuro nodded. He then turned to the second unknown guest.

He was a blonde man who looked like he was in his early 20s (a lot of people Kuro meets are usually in their early 20s. It's kinda freaking him out). He wore a blood red suit with some of the upper buttons undone, showing off his chest. Kuro looked at him indifferently before turning to Rias, who was scowling demonically at the blonde man.

"Rias-senpai, who the hell is this freak with the admittedly cool-looking hair?" he asked, completely oblivious to the man''s angry glare. Rias smiled at both Kuro and the fact the Kuro had just offended the apparently hated individual. Before any words that could come out of her mouth, Grayfia gave him the answer he craved.

"Kuro-san, the man before is Raiser Phoenix-sama, heir to the Phoenix Clan and the chosen spouse of Rias Gremory-sama." she said. Kuro gave her a look that just screamed "What the f*ck?!". He looked at Raiser, then back to Rias, then looked back at Raiser, back to Rias.

"Um... 'Spouse?' Isn't Rias-senpai, y'know, a little young for marriage right now?" he asked, not noticing the blush that crept Rias's face at the unexpected and innocent question. "Besides, even if Rias-senpai were to be married, it should be with someone who she ISN'T currently scowling at... Just saying..." Kuro shrugged.

"As if a gutless Angel like yourself would understand." Raiser spat. Rias let out a bit of KI towards him. How dare he insult her kouhai?!

"Huh? I'm gutless? ...By suggesting something that'd bring Rias happiness, like she deserves?" Kuro asked disbelievingly. "...Dick biscuit..." he muttered just audible enough for only Raiser to hear.

Raiser was pissed. This lowly Angel had the audacity to not only interfere with business the did not concern him, but also insult him right in front of his face! This would NOT go unpunished. Raiser grew flame-like wings from his back as he launched a large arrow of flame to burn Kuro. Kuro held his hand out indifferently and let out a "humph". The fire attack landed on his hand, but stopped immediately (not before causing a mini quake).

"What?!" Raiser questioned disbelievingly. Kuro stood there, taking Raiser's fireball like it's nothing with a look of disinterest. Pouring a bit of his energy, the flame grew smaller and smaller until Poof! — gone... While there were no visible signs of injury, Kuro's hand kind of stung and smoke was rising from it. Kuro nonchalantly blew away the smoke and waved his hand to cool down the stinging sensation.

"Hm... Impressive. But a school clubroom is no place to start something nasty..." he deadpanned, taking a bored yawn and resting his hands behind his head and smirking. Raiser growled at Kuro's smugness before finally settling down.

"I apologize for my unruly behavior. But I must really be going, and you should also come, my darling Rias."

"No way in hell, Raiser! I'd rather die!" Rias shouted defiantly. Kuro cackled. Ironic, seeing as she is literally FROM Hell. This amuses him.

"Rias, you and I both know how important this marriage is for the future of us purebreed Devils and the survival of the 72 Pillars."

"Raiser, I'm fully aware of that. I do not want the House of Gremory to go extinct..." Rias replied. Raiser's expression brightened.

"You do understand! So then, why don't we get-"  
"But I will only marry the man of my choice, and you definitely aren't him." Rias stole a glance towards Kuro, who was leaning against the door, and she blushed. Akeno saw this and made a mental note to tease Rias about this, but now wasn't the time. Raiser growled and cocked his head towards Rias's servants, Asia, and Kuro.

"Rias, I will take you back with me. Even if I have to burns your friends and servants here alive. The Gremory group got into a fighting stance, but everyone, even Grayfia who was about to intervene herself froze and stiffened as they sensed a LOT of KI in the room, and found the source: one Kuro Kaizukki, who dangerously had his eyes closed. He let out a deep, menacing laugh before addressing Raiser.

"Yeah, you'd oughta not do that, man..." he said. Raiser has had it up to here with Kuro.

"And pray tell, why is that?" he asked challengingly.  
"Because... If you so much as TOUCH any of my friends here..." Kuro opened his eyes and glared at Raiser. As opposed to their usual calm cerulean, they were pitch black with red, slitted pupils indicating his hidden anger "...You'll see a new side of me that no one needs to see as I will tear off your wings, implant them into your skull and use your entrails to drag you back to the deepest, darkest parts of the Underworld whence you came..!" Kuro's KI increased even further. Looking around, you'll notice the room gaining a dark red tint. Raiser knew he was more than willing to do that, so he backed off. Kuro's KI dissipated slowly as he kept his guard up against the Phoenix.

"Anyways, even I can see that this is gonna go nowhere so I have a little... proposition for you, Phoenix Guy." Raiser rose an eyebrow, indicating the he continue. "You. Me. We fight. Bring any help either of us wants, be it servants or familiars. Rias, I'm sorry to be placing you as a prize for a gamble, but trust me on this 'kay?" Kuro gave a wink and a thumbs up. "If I win, Rias is free to seek out her happiness. If you win... uhh..."

"I take Rias and _you_ as my slaves." Raiser gave his terms.  
"Uh... Sure, bro. Why not?" Kuro gave another apologetic look to Rias.  
"Just so you realize your big mistake, let me introduce you to..." Raiser started as another magic circle appeared. Kuro shielded his eyes. "...to my lovely servants." Once Kuro got an eyeful of Raiser's peerage, he shot him an incredulous glare.

"Re-really? Aiight, you got one, two... fifteen servants. All women... In my opinion, this just makes me think that you're, oh, what's the term, either a pervert, a man-whore, or just a flat-out creep..." Kuro said indignantly.

"What did you just call Raiser-sama?!" one of his servants asked with a glare. Kuro opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. After all, hell hath no fury a (devil)woman scorned.

"Meh... Forget about it, aiight..?" Kuro put both his hands behind his head. "Now, I don't have time to show you ALL of them but here's one of my familiars. Come outside."

Everyone was intrigued and complied. Once outside of the building, Kuro reached into his pocket and pulled out a dragon-shaped keychain like the one he used to summon Sora. Kuro jumped high into the air and tossed the chain down. It landed with a big smoke cloud. Once the smoke cleared, Kuro was next seen sitting on top of a gigant blue Japanese dragon. It was probably 200 feet in length at the least! It's piercing, green slitted eyes, bore down on the Devils as he wrapped his tail around Asia and placed her on his head.

**[Why am I here, Kuro?] **he said.  
"Nice to see you, too, Zantetsuken..." Kuro deadpanned. Zantetsuken puffed out smoke from his nose as he sighed.  
"I want you to meet some people!" Kuro hopped off Zantetsuken's head an placed a hand on his snout. "Ladies and gents, I'd like to introduce you to one of my familiars; the Dragon Prince, Zantetsuken!"

...Silence...

"Hmm... Not what I was expecting..." he deadpanned.  
**[Hmph! I think we're done here. Now if you don't mind...] **Zantetsuken disappeared in a puff of smoke and returned to his portable size. Kuro face palmed and groaned, fed up with Zantetsuken's arrogant nature but not before catching Asia in his arms and setting her down.  
"He's a little bit of a downer, but he's still a cool guy." Everyone blinked twice and nodded. "So, uh, our fight..?"

Raiser snapped back into reality.  
"Oh, yeah... Somehow I completely forgot about that... I'll give you a week to prepare." he said smugly.  
"Why not right now?" Kuro asked.  
"Because I have more important things to do than play games with you right now. Farewell, squirt." Before Kuro could come up with a comeback, Raiser and his peerage disappeared, leaving the ORC behind to absorb all that had happened in the past hour...

* * *

**Update complete!**

* * *

**Before you guys ask...**

**Raimai Hyoudou**

**Age: 17**

**Species: Humanoid Dragon**

**Family: Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou(Parents); Issei Hyoudou(Brother)**

* * *

**You can thank rikunohara for this idea... I may be reiterating what I may have said before, but she's my co-writer of sorts.  
Also, first week of school is boring as f*ck!**

**Anyways, from your friendly neighborhood xXWarrior-AngelXx...  
~ Peace!**


	11. Extra Life: DxD Reacts (VERY SHORT!)

**Alright so today I was in my Digital Visualization class, and we were doing presentations. And I had a link on my PowerPoint presentation and low and behold, I rickroll'd my entire class!**

**So, I think I'll do that here. Enjoy and I'm sorry that this one is so obscenely shorter than ANY of my other chapters. This was just an idea I scrunged up, so... yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. Anything referenced in this chapter belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Raimai POV

Hello, all! I'm Raimai Hyoudou. I'm sort of having a crisis. I have a project for this stupid digital visualization class and I don't know what the bloody hell to do! I'm supposed to make a video, but what should I do?!

-!

Ara, ara! I think I just came up with something. Something good! Oh, my dear reader! Things are gonna be fun…

* * *

Later that afternoon…

Okay, I'm back. So, after much work, I've already convinced a bunch of people to watch the video I've created. I didn't tell them, but I'll tell you what it is: It starts out with a pretty badass sword fight from an action movie I just saw. They reach the climax and charge at each other, ready to kill each other, but right when they're about to- BAM! – the music video of some American 80s singer pops up, killing any anticipation they might have had.

Now I'll list my victims: The two Great Onee-sama's, Rias Gremory-senpai and Akeno Himejima-senpai, the "school mascot" and Handsome Prince, Koneko Toujou-chan and Yuuto Kiba-kun, the Student Council President, Souna Shitori-kaichou, the super-hot new student Kuro Kaizukki-kun and his very pretty sister Kuroko-chan, regrettably the disgusting perverts of the school Matsuda and Motohama, and two more new students Asia Argento-san and Yuuma Amano-san.

Let the merriment begin. Welcome to hell, my victims…

* * *

**Part 1: The Fight**

**Key:**

**{"Person 1"}**

**["Person 2"]**

**_["Ijuu"]_**

* * *

Rias and Akeno  
{"Okay, I admit. This is a pretty impressive fight."} Rias says as she folds her arms and crosses her legs.

["Ara ara. I don't think I know this one."] Akeno admitted whilst leaning closer to the computer screen

* * *

Koneko and Yuuto  
{Honestly, I've seen this movie before, but this fight in particular always catches me by surprise."} Yuuto pointed at the screen while talking to Koneko.  
["Total annihilation…"] was Koneko's remark.

* * *

Souna  
{"Hn…"} was all Souna had to say.

* * *

Asia and Raynare  
{"Why are they fighting? What's going on it this movie..?"} Asia asked.

["I'm just as lost as you are, but I approve of this."] Raynare deadpanned.

* * *

Kuro and Kuroko  
{"Oohoohoo! I've never seen this movie before..!"} Kuro cheered, clearly excited.

["Cool..!"] was Kuroko's simple answer.

* * *

Matsuda and Motohama  
{"Badass!"} Matsuda yelled.

["True shit!"] Motohama agreed.

* * *

**Part 2: The Climax**

* * *

Rias and Akeno  
{"Ah! This is it!"} Rias says as she had gotten excited from watching the whole fight.

["Ara ara."] Akeno said her famous line.

* * *

Koneko and Yuuto  
{"Heeeeere it comes."}

["…Final blow…"]

* * *

Kuro and Kuroko  
{"Let's GO, son!"} Kuro cheered while fist pumping.

_["Oooh! Oooh! Come on! Kill each other!"] _Ijuu, the Goddess of Creation screamed inside Kuro's mind.

* * *

**Part 3: The Rick  
(*play Rick Astley's "Never Gonna Give You Up"*) **

* * *

Rias and Akeno  
{"What?!"}

["Ufufufufu… Not what I was expecting."]

{"What the hell are you trying to pull, Raimai?!"}

* * *

Koneko and Yuuto  
{"Pfft..} Yuuto starts chuckling.

["…Huh…?"] Koneko said with a confused expression.

* * *

Souna  
Souna looked at the video incredulously.  
{"Hm? What's going on? I do not like this. This isn't funny. What is this?"}

* * *

Asia and Raynare  
{"Who is this? Is this part of the movie?"} Asia asked.

["No, Asia-chan. I… I think we've been Rick Roll'd…"] Raynare deadpanned.

{"Rick… Roll? What is that…?"}

* * *

Matsuda and Motohama  
**{["AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHH!"]}  
{"You motherF*CKER!"}  
["You BITCH!"]  
{"YOU F*CKER!"}  
["F*CK!"]**

* * *

Kuro and Kuroko  
Kuroko looked towards Kuro expectantly. Kuro was blankly staring at the screen as he tried to process what was going on. The longer it took, the more Kuroko wanted to laugh. Kuro finally realized what happened and—

{"Oh…"} was his reaction as Kuroko clung to him, laughing her ass off.  
_["That climax thing DID look a little too generic, don't you think"]  
_{"Why would you do that to me, Raimai-san?"} Kuro looked towards the laughing brunette.

* * *

"So, what did I do to you all?" Raimai asked as she held a camera towards the crowd.

"""""""""""You Rick Roll'd us…""""""""""""

"Damnit." Kuro cursed.

* * *

The next day, Raimai submitted her video presentation and the class had a pretty good laugh, and Raimai… got an A-.

Needless to say, she was pissed…

* * *

**And DONE! Yeah, this is a spoof of a video from the FineBros called Youtubers React to RickRoll.**

**Anyways, that's all for now.**

**~ Peace!**


	12. Extra Life: Let's Meet Kuro's Familiars!

**Remember in the first chapter where it said that Kuro had many familiars? Well I've decided you guys deserve to know who some of those familiars are! Also, two of them were included in the previous chapter(not the Rick Roll chapter), and have had some info on them slightly altered. Hopefully, that won't affect anything.**

**They are as follows:**

* * *

#01. Sora

Species: Pegasus

Gender: Female

Appearance(Spirit): White Pegasus with a wing shaped tail, small wings around her hooves, large wings disconnected from her body that glow neon blue, kanji for "Kuro" on lower neck

Appearance(Human): Adult woman with white hair, silver headwear and two wings on either side of her head, kanji for "wind" and "sky" on both cheeks, plain white scarf and strapless purplish-white dress, silver wrist cuffs and silver stockings with wing buckles, kanji for "Kuro" on left breast

Human Form Breast Size: DD

* * *

#02. Zantetsuken

Species: Dragon

Gender: Female(considered to be male for comedic purposes)

Appearance(Spirit): Navy blue European/Japanese dragon, 200 ft. long and 50 ft. high, four batlike translucent wings, horn-like tail, kanji for "Kuro" on head

Appearance(Human): Adult woman with curly bluish-black hair, blue horns on head, fangs and painted nails/claws, spiked wrist cuffs, Goth Lolita outfit, large black dragon wings with navy blue undersides, kanji for "Kuro" on right shoulder

Human Form Breast Size: DD

* * *

#03. Tsukumi

Species: Tiger

Gender: Female

Appearance(Spirit): Red colored smilodon populator, striped fur. long metallic looking ears that curve backwards, kanji for "Kuro" on left ear

Appearance(Human): 16-year-old girl with facial markings and long eyelashes, lemony yellow scarf and sleeveless orange that's always kept open, metallic looking ears that curve sideways, tiger print bra, khaki sorta and black sash belt, tiger tail and short heeled boots, kanji for "Kuro" on left ear

Human Form Breast Size: C

* * *

#04. Reimi

Species: Rabbit

Gender: Female

Appearance(Spirit): Small white rabbit with round body, tiny pink collar with a silver bell, large elongated ears with small patches of fur on ends and small silver tiara, x-shaped mouth and star-shaped nose, kanji for "Kuro" on backside of collar

Appearance(Human): 16-year-old girl with white hair and rabbit ears, furry wristband on right wrist, silvery-white half shirt and skirt that doesn't go all the way around held onto fur rimmed panties by two ribbons, thigh-high stockings with fur edging, kanji for "Kuro" on lower part of her shirt

Human Form Breast Size: D

* * *

#05. Todoroki

Species: Wolf

Gender: Female

Appearance(Spirit): Grey and silver fur colored wolf, red lower legs and black claws and tail, grey ears with black insides and black nose, yellow sclera and red irises, shaggy mantle of red fur with black edges, kanji for "Kuro" on left canine

Appearance(Human): Adult woman with somewhat shaggy red hair with black edges, red wolf ears with silver insides, black fur scarf and fingerless gloves, thick black cloth wrapping around breasts, black and red lingerie with fur edging, black combat boots and large black bushy tail, kanji for "Kuro" on tongue

Human Form Breast Size: F

* * *

#06. Yuatsu

Species: Sea Serpent

Gender: Female

Appearance(Spirit): Aquatic serpent primarily light blue in color, long dark antennae and hair-like fins, thin eyebrows that extend halfway down the body, bubble mosiacs on lower body that infinitely rise, split tailfin, kanji for "Kuro" on head

Appearance(Human): 16-year-old girl with aquamarine hair with cerulean edges, white ruff around neck with red bead necklace, deep sea blue short dress open from the neck down to just under the belly button, webbed cream colored appendages protuding from breast area on dress, blue gloves and coral earrings, split tailfin for a lower body(she uses water to help her move around, or just has Kuro carry her around), kanji for "Kuro" on the base of the tailfin

Human Form Breast Size: E

* * *

#07. Saishin

Species: Dog

Gender: Female

Appearance(Spirit): Medium-sized lavender long-eared canine, four small toes with indigo paw pads on each foot, fluffy tail, collar, and a mantle of dark violet fur, dark pinkish eyes and two earrings on each ear, small triangular nose

Appearance(Human): 16-year-old girl with long lavender hair and an indigo fringe, long lavender ears with black insides and pink eyes with slitted pupils, furry lavender colored ruff, black long fingerless gloves, skin tight sleeveless tee open at the sides, furry cloth around waist, purple capris with an indigo sash belt, large purple cloth with paw prints tucked into her capris, black stockings and short heeled boots, large lavender dog tail

Human Form Breast Size: D

* * *

**Favorite. Review. All that good sh*t.**

**~ Peace!**


	13. Life 2-4: Family & Training

Before anything can be said, Kuro gets hit on the head by a slightly annoyed, yet flattered Rias.

"Ow! _Ce que l'enfer est que pour?! Agh! Fils d'un!_" Kuro shouted in French. Fortunately, Devils understand any language so Rais could keep the ball rolling here.

"Baka… That was for you foolishly getting into a fight with a Phoenix… for me…" Rias whispered that last part.

"What the hell is wrong with fighting a Phoenix?" Kuro asked while still caressing his throbbing head.

"Kuro-kun, have you heard the legend of the Phoenix?" Akeno jumped in with a question.

"Uh… Well, I just know it's just some big f*ck flaming bird, but that's about all—oh! Wait, I remember something else! It's also said to be—no…" Kuro had a sudden realization. "You can't be serious, can you?"

"Raiser's not immortal." Rias assured him. Kuro sighed in relief.

"He just has incredible regenerative abilities." Yuuto finished.  
"DAMNIT!" Kuro hung his head. "Okay, so now I gotta fight a dick-biscuit man-whore who can heal in the span of a few seconds in ten days. Good to know! So now, I'm gonna go and ask my father if he has a special place for me to train! Okay, I will see you later!" Kuro ranted, tossed Asia his house key, and in a flash of bright light he transported to Heaven using a magic circle.

"Uh-oh…" Yuuto muttered.  
"What is it, Yuuto-senpai?" Koneko asked.  
"I distinctly remember Kuro-san telling me that he was bad at those…"

* * *

Heaven  
Bath House

Gabriel is enjoying a nice hot bath by herself. She lets out a sigh of contentment and submerges deeper into the bath water. However, Super-Sexy-Gabriel-Bath-Time was disrupted when she was blinded by a bright light and, with a loud splash, in came a body… a human body… a _male _human body… whose face is buried within the valley of her breasts.

"Uuuggh… Ow… I forgot I can't do those so well…" an all too familiar voice groaned. Gabriel looked at her breasts and saw a 17-year-old Angel.

_'__Wait, where is his halo? And only two people I know have hair as crazy as this. Okay, there's Saiga and—' _Gabriel's face turned cherry red as she uttered the name of the only other person she thought of.

"K-Kuro-kun?"  
"Kaa-san?" was the groggy response as the boy looked up, and low and behold, she was right. It's Kuro. Kuro took a moment to analyze his situation before gaining a serious blush. Seraph and Nephilim stare face-to-tits, er face, at the Crossroads of Life. Kuro tries to come up with something to say in explanation as to why he was caught in a pair of Double-D's before muttering "Um… Thanks for breaking my fall… Gabriel-sama?"

The next twenty minutes were spent trying to avoid being skewered by light spears thrown by an embarrassed and irate Gabriel.

* * *

Heaven  
Kuro's House

Kuro sat on the doorstep in front of his home. He was out of breath from dodging the angry Seraph. His clothes and hair were ragged and messy. They were still slightly wet from crashing into the water. After two minutes of cooling down he got up, dusted himself off, and knocked on the door. About five minutes of waiting at the door, it opened. Standing at the door was Kuro's little sister, Kuroko Kaizukki. She looked just a few inches taller, but was still shorter than Kuro. Another thing Kuro noticed is that her breast size seemed to have increased slightly. The last time he checked (or was _forced_ to check) her breast size was in the DD to E range, but hopefully he won't have to measure again. She groggily rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes as she looked up.

"Tou-chan..?" was Kuroko's delirious question. Kuro sighed.  
"No, Kuroko. Why is it that whenever I see you you're always just getting up from a nap?! Whatever, just look at my shirt…" Kuro pointed at the kanji on his shirt. As his sister came out of dreamland, she grew a large smile.

"Onii-chan?"  
"Yes…" Kuro replied with another sigh. Almost instantaneously, he was jumped as two arms wrapped around his neck. The elated younger sibling nuzzled his chest lovingly while purring.

"Kuroko, stop purring. One: You're not a cat, and Two: It kinda tickles." Kuro demanded.  
"Okay" was the simple answer and Kuroko ceased her purring, but did not let go of her brother's neck. Kuro cleared his throat.  
"So… you havin' fun? Hanging on my neck like this?" he asked.  
"Yup. You're so cozy." the oblivious Kuroko answered. Kuro facepalmed as he grew annoyed.  
"Just get off of me!" he shouted and Kuroko pouted.  
"Mou~! You're mean…"  
"Thank you."

Kuro was finally relieved of Kuroko's firm grip and the siblings went inside, arms together, and waited for their father to come home as Kuroko explained he was out doing something (she couldn't remember what that thing was).

About an hour later, Saiga Kaizukki arrived home. After placing an abnormally large fish in the freezer of their home, he turned towards his offspring with a warm, fatherly smile.

"Ah, hey, Kuro. Good to see you again." he greeted.  
"Hi, Tou-san. Got a minute?" Kuro said whilst pointing towards the other room. His father took the hint and the two men left the room, leaving Kuroko to mutter "You guys are mean. You don't tell me anything."

"Listen, Tou-san. The reason I came back was, well, because I need a place to train. The human world doesn't have any good places…" Kuro started things off. His father was confused as to why he was asking this off all things.

"I do have _one _place, but why do you feel the need to ask me this?" Saiga asked. Kuro sighed.

"I have to fight a devil of the Phoenix clan who can heal almost instantaneously, and I need to be able to have at least the stamina to keep up with his healing factor. Please, Tou-san. I'm doing this for my friend at school." That was all Saiga needed to hear. Saiga was always supportive of his children's decisions concerning their friends. Looking into his son's eyes, he saw no traces of falsehood. He only saw kindness and concern. The amused father placed a hand on his shoulder as gave his son a thumbs-up.

"I get it, son. You have your mind set on this, so I guess I can't stop you. But I have a condition." he said. Kuro leaned forward, signalling that Saiga continue. "I need you to—and follow me on this one—" Saiga placed both hands on his shoulders to emphasize that Kuro pay attention. "—bring your sister…"

"…Bring… Kuroko…?" Kuro parroted.  
"Yes." Saiga affirmed.  
"Why?"  
"Because in this FanFiction, Kuroko's not getting much attention and is getting lonely without you, so you'll have to take responsibility and take her with you." Saiga left no room for argument as he left the room they were talking in and walked up to his daughter.

"Kuroko. You're going with your brother to train."  
"Yay!" she cheered as she glomped the shellshocked Kuro. Their father had an amused look on his face as he handed his son a slip of paper holding directions to the unspecified training spot.

"Follow these directions and you'll be there in no time. Go get 'em, son. I'm taking a nap. Getting tired from catching that fish."

* * *

Heaven  
New Area

The Kaizukki siblings were standing outside of a mysterious, shiny, brown door with no knob. Kuroko tried opening the door, but found herself unable to. Kuro offered assistance, but soon realized the he couldn't open it either. The two spent twenty minutes trying to pry the door open.

After their many failed attempts, they sat on the ground directly in front of the door. It was as if the door was saying "Yeah! You _thought _you could open me! Come on! Come on! I can go all day!" Kuroko stuck her tongue out cutely at the door.

"How do we get in this damn door?" Kuro asked to no one in particular. It was then where he was hit with a sudden sleepiness. Kuro stumbled a little while grabbing his head, trying to shake away the drowsiness.

_"What? Not now… Why..?"_ everything went black and Kuro's body fell onto Kuroko's lap, shocking the female Nephilim.

"Eep! Onii-chan?" she started off as worried, but her worry dissipated when she heard her brother's light snoring. He was asleep.

"Silly Onii-chan… You choose now to take a nap?" she chastised while running a hand through his black mess of hair. Little did she know, something else was going on inside her brother's head.

* * *

Kuro's Dreamscape

**(play random peaceful music... the song is open to imagination)**  
Kuro awakened in a Victorian-age styled town divided into six major districts and a few minor locations . After gathering his senses from the forced sleep, he quickly recognized this place.

"Huh? This is the place where my Familiars go. How am I here?" he asked, again to no one in particular. Looking around, he realized he was in the starting point; the 1st District. The 1st District contains the entrance/exit of Kuro's dreamscape in the form of an extravagant double-door. Notable locations include an accessory Shop, restaurant, clothes store, theatre, and a red-doored seven-story apartment. A Post Office is located near the door leading to the Second District. A ladder located behind the Post Office leads downwards into the Mailing Tram Factory. To the left of the entrance is a door leading to the Sixth District, and to the right is a large door, which Kuro recognised as the entrance towards where Ijuu's iteration of a dreamscape.

Kuro's thoughts were interrupted when he felt something soft and plush rubbing against his leg. Looking down, he was greeted by a small, white rabbit with a round body, large, elongated ears with small patches of fur on the ends, an x-shaped mouth, and a star-shaped nose. It wore a silver tiara and a tiny pink collar adorned with a silver bell. Lifting the rabbit up and on his shoulder, Kuro stroked the rabbit's belly.

"How's it going, Reimi-chan?" he asked. Reimi gave incoherent squeaks that only a rabbit could. Kuro sweatdropped and placed Reimi on the ground.

"Sorry, but if we're gonna be able to talk to each other, you'll have to go into your human form… please…" he requested, earning a saluted from Reimi using on of her ears. After which, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke and reappeared as a human girl around Kuro's age with white hair and distinct rabbit ears. The human Reimi wore a silvery-white half shirt and a furry wristband on her right wrist. She had fur-rimmed panties which were covered from the back to her sides by a cloth held onto the panties by two sky blue ribbons. She also had thigh-high stockings with fur edging and white fur-trim boots.

"Sorry, Master. I forgot." Reimi apologized. Kuro pats Reimi's head.  
"Don't worry about that. More imprtantly, I originally didn't intend to come here… but I'm here. Heheh…" Kuro and Reimi then walked throughout the Dulac District while talking about nothing.

The duo then walked through a set of double-doors that led to the Tahoe District. The Tahoe District includes a Training Center that is infested with Fighting Spirits, phantoms given physical form by Kuro himself to help keep his familiars strong. A hotel, spa, and book store can be found on the left side of the district.

"Say, Reimi? Have you seen any of the others? Or even Ijuu-chan?" Kuro asked.  
"Yup! Most of them are at the spa! Although, I dunno where Sora-sama or Zanti-chan are…" Reimi answered, using Zantetsuken's hated nickname. Kuro was confused as to why she used –chan. Whatever thoughts were in his head were blocked as he was tackled onto the ground. Quickly washing away the pain in his head, his eyes met with his assailant: an adult woman with shaggy red hair with black ends. She had a black fur scarf on around her neck and wore fingerless black gloves. She wore a really thick black cloth that covered her glorious F-cup breasts and fur rimmed, black and red lingerie and black combat boots. Her head was adorned with two crimson red wolf ears with silver insides and she has a large, black, bushy chair. Her red eyes gleamed with seductive happiness as she slowly licked her lips, a kanji symbol for 'Kuro' was visible on her tongue.

"Hell-o there… _Master_…" she muttered as she closed in on the young Nephilim.  
"Um… H-hi, Todoroki…" Kuro replied, nervous at her closeness. Although before Kuro could carry the conversation further, Todoroki snaked her tongue into Kuro's mouth and declared war on his tongue.

. Reimi blushed profusely.

"T-T-Todo-chan! Get off of him! He looks uncomfortable!" she screamed while flailing her arms. Todoroki glanced at her before separating regrettably from Kuro.

"Jealousy is a terrible thing, Rei-chan…" she deadpanned as she stood up and walked up to the blushing familiar. "I'll bet you're just upset that I have the guts to kiss him the way I do."

"Am not!"  
"Are so…"  
"Am not!"  
"Are so…"  
"Am not!"  
"Are so…"

As the two had their argument, Kuro swiftly sneaked away before he got dragged even further than he needed to be. He kept walking throughout the Tahoe District until he saw a familiar flash of red and orange exiting the spa. Kuro's face subconsciously brightened somewhat before running afer said flash.

"Ijuu-chan!" he called out. Aforementioned Goddess turned around a flashed Kuro a gentle smile.  
**"Kuro-kun. I was just looking for you."** she said.  
"What for?"  
**"…The door."** she said. Kuro made an angry face.  
"Oh… That jerk…" he then gasped. "You wouldn't know how to open it, right?" Ijuu nodded and Kuro fist pumped. "Tell me! Tell me now!"  
**"Breathe, Kuro-kun…" Ijuu waved her hands in front of her. "The door's easy to open. Just use your sword."**  
"Garasu? Why would I need—" just then his sword materialized into his hand spontaneously. Kuro held it up as Ijuu adopted a stern look.

**"You see, Kuro-kun. Your blade, the Aublade, has the power to open any lock or door. That being said, it shouldn't too much of a stretch in saying that it'll open the door to the training facility your father explained to you about." **she explained. Kuro stared hard into Garasu—the Aublade—and muttered "..Aublade…" quietly before giving a nod of understanding.

"Okay. I don't see any reason to doubt you, I guess. Thanks! Is that all?" Kuro asked. Ijuu waved her hand dismissively.  
**"Yep. You can go back now. Ta-ta!" **before Kuro could retort, he felt that wave of sleepiness again before passing out he says drearily.  
"That was… an… anti… climax…" he blacked out.

* * *

Real World

Kuro gasped and shot up. He looked around an realized he was back in reality. He gave a sigh and glanced towards his shellshocked sister, then at the door. Standing up, he took out Garasu and closed his eyes. He lets out a short breath before raising the blade skywards. The sword glew a bright cyan for a split second before fading as Kuro brought the blade down hard. A wave of energy hit the door and it glowed, signifying that it was opened. The siblings looked towards each other before going in.

Once inside, they find a room that has an entrance at its center, located in a central building with two side wings with housing, food supplies, bathing quarters and sleeping quarters. There is no night or day in the room, but the surroundings remain a constant bright, iridescent, multicolored aurora. Its reflective floor is of undefined area, and the room's boundaries seemingly stretch to infinity in all directions.

"What is this place? And… why does the air feel so much denser?" Kuro asked aloud. Kuroko shrugged her shoulders as she fumbled around with the various drawers and cabinets of the room. In one closet, she found training gear including training gis of different colors, fighting gloves, and the like.

"I'm guessing we have to put these on?" she asked. Kuro walked up to her and gave an unsure look.  
"Guess so… Hope they have one in black." he said. The siblings then changed into their respective trainig gear. Kuro wore a sleeveless, black, weighted gi with a red sash belt, red wristbands, and black boots. Kuroko wore a similar one, only hers was in pure white with a pink sash belt and black fighting gloves.  
"Okay, so we have ten days to train. This is how we go about it; we do eight straight days of intense training, and the rest of that time we'll chill out at home. How's that?" Kuro propose, to which Kuroko quickly agreed. "Also, for the first four days, we'll train together and the last four we'll do our own thing, so…" Kuro got into a fighting stance. His legs were bent and far apart from each other. His torso leaning slightly to the side with his left arm held behind and above him, and his other arm in front of and below him**(A/N: Goku stance! Can you blame me? DBZ made my childhood)**.

"…come at me with everything you've got, understand? And be careful, I'm a pretty strict teacher." he warned.  
"Y-Yes sir!" Kuroko replied as she charged at her brother

* * *

Time Skip: Ninety-five hours, fifty-five minutes

We next see the Kaizukki siblings in their own personal fighting stances, breathing heavily as both of their clothes were in tatters. The shirt on Kuro's gi was torn halfway and one of the pant legs was torn off from the lower leg down. His body was covered in many scratches, cut, bruises and a little bit of blood came particularly from an injury on his forehead from a pretty nasty headbutt from Kuroko. He was currently in his Kami no Keshin Form, his red/orange hair in a mess.

And Kuroko was on his hands and knees, breathing harder than her older brother. Her shirt was torn at the chest, leaving her breasts open for all to see. Her pants had some tears and holes and the right leg was split from her thigh downwards. She had just as many injuries as Kuro, but no blood was drawn, although her ribs hurt a little bit more than the rest of her body from a harsh straight kick from Kuro.

"Okay… I think the four days… are up… Let's take a break, okay…?" Kuro heaved as he returned to normal and helped Kuroko to her fett as she gave him an exhausted smile. However, thirty seconds after they started heading towards the central building, Kuro fell to his knees and would have hit the floor if it weren't for Kuroko catching him.

"Onii-chan?" she called out in a worried tone.  
"I'm fine… You really did a number on me, huh?" Kuro replied.  
"I-I'm sorry. Did I hurt you too bad?"  
"No… I'm fine. I'm proud of you, y'know. That just means you're getting stronger. Heh… If I'm not careful, you might even get stronger than me."  
"Eheehee…" Kuroko blushed as she helped Kuro to the central building using her increased strength.

The two took a long, hot bath together(due to Kuro being too tired at the time to refuse as he normally would) and made it to the master bedroom. The room was fairly big with one large bed, a soft-looking sofa, a small, stained glass table with four coasters. Both Kaizukkis gave a loud yawn as the fell unceremoniously on the bed. Kuroko immediately cuddled up to Kuro as the two fell asleep.

Ten hours later, they woke up and started their individual training. Kuro was training himself to be able to utilize the full extent of his Kami no Keshin Form as well as develop a few new attacks for him to use in the future. Kuroko was focusing on improving her physical strength, During the joint training, she found out she could harness the power of wind. As such she too was working on a few wind based attacks to help out later.

* * *

Time Skip: Ninety-six hours  
Heaven  
New Area

The final four days came and went and the siblings came out considerably stronger. Although Kuro had to give Kuroko a bit of a haircut as it got a little too long. It was about the same length, if not a bit shorter, than it was when she came in and she loved it. Finally exiting the unknown area, they flew away with enhanced speed back to their home.

For the entire day, the two spent some quality time together. Kuro managed to make his Kami no Keshin Form seem natural to him, allowing his to maintain it even in his sleep and when entering his own dreamscape he still remains in this Form.

Right now, the Kaizukki siblings were near a lake fishing. Both of their fishing rods were lazily resting on a rock with the lure in the water, not getting a bite yet. Both Nephilims were lying on the grass just a bit away from the rods. Kuro wore a red shirt with graffiti letters spelling "Rebel" over which he wore a black leather jacket. He had a studded belt, hip chain, black jeans, and brownish-orange boots. Kuroko wore a cyan tank top with a flower mosaic over which she wore a white jacket. She wore regular skinny jeans and white flip-flops. Kuroko gave a happy sigh which caught Kuro's attention.

"What's up?" Kuro asked.  
"It's just… I'm… so happy…" Kuroko let out.  
"Oh? And why's that?"  
"Well, I got to spend ten days alone with you. That's the best time I've ever had. As long as I'm with you, I'll never be sad. I mean, even now we're fishing together."  
"But a majority of that time was spent just training because I got into a stupid fight. Aren't you mad about that?" Kuroko shook her head.  
"Nope! Like I said, as long as I'm with you I'm happy! I love you, Onii-chan! So much." Kuro smirked as pulled her close. Kuroko nuzzled his chest, relishing the feel of his broad chest rising and falling due to his breathing.  
"Same here… Kuroko-chan." He kissed her forehead and she blushed and giggled.

Later that night, the Kaizukki family had a nice dinner as they talked and laughed like the perfect family. Kuro had also taught Kuroko how to cook a few dishes that were unknown to her. After dinner and helping with the dishes, Kuro bade his family farewell, and left to his house in the surface world.

* * *

Surface World  
Kuro's House

Kuro came into being in front of his humble abode. He reached around into his pocket, but remembered he gave his main house key to Asia to before he left. He reached under his door mat and pulled out his spare key and opened the door. After closing the door and locking it, he turned around and was greeted with a surprising sight.

A beautiful adult woman with long, sky blue hair and emerald green eyes was sitting on one of the sofas talking with Raynare(in her Fallen Angel form!) while Asia was in the kitchen making dinner for three. The woman looked towards the door and smiled brightly as she ran over to Kuro and gave him a pretty tight hug, pulling his head towards her cleavage.

"Sochi-kun! I missed you!"  
"Nice to see you too, Kaa-san…" Kurp deadpanned as his mother, Ryuka Kaizukki, released him from her death grip. "How was your trip to England?"  
"It was fun! I took a lot of pictures, too! I'll get my phone!" she yelled out. Kuro shook his head at his mother's boisterous attitude.

'Yep… Kuroko's definitely got most of her genes…' he thought to himself  
["Mm-hm…"] Ijuu agreed. Kuro laughed internally as he had to view his mom's slideshow…

Kuro's House  
Kuro's Room

Kuro sat on the edge of his bed. He looked out the window, admiring the beautiful glow of the full moon. He heard the sound of wolves howling with his advanced hearing.

'Man… The moon looks amazing tonight… It's so big…' he thought.  
["It does. It makes me want to reach out and touch it."] Ijuu responded.  
'How..? You're inside me…'  
["Like this…"] Kuro's left arm glowed and reached out towards the direction of the moon. Kuro grew annoyed and scoffed.  
'Okay, okay! I get it! Gimme my arm back!' Ijuu giggled as she relinquished her control of his arm.  
"That's better…" Kuro paused before smiling again. "I'm gonna go out for a bit…" Kuro then jumped out the window and walked aimlessly down the street.

Random Street

Kuro was whistling to himself, enjoying the night air. The calm, cool breeze ruffling his hair. He time alone, though, was interrupted when he caught three familiar scents which instilled confusion into him.

'Um… there are three Fallen Angels closing in on me…" Kuro thought. He then gasped as he jumped to the left, just narrowly dodging three light spears.

"D'oh! I missed…" a gruff, male voiced complained.  
"Stop watching YouTube, Dohanseek. It's influencing you too much…" a seductive, female voice demanded.  
"Kalawarner's right, y'know! Too much time on a computer is not good for you." another female voice, this one sounding a lot younger, chastised.  
"Shut up, Mittelt! Anyways, we have an Angel to kill and to go get Raynare's sorry ass, wherever she is." Dohnaseek ended the conversation.

"Did you say 'Raynare'?" Kuro asked while folding his arms. Dohnaseek turned towards him and immediately threw another light spear at him. Kuro took to the air to dodge this one. He looked at the three incredulously.

"Okay, so… Uh, do you people always like throwing spears at people. Is that your, like, favorite attack or something?" he asked.  
"Pretty much! Yeah!" Mittelt answered on the two adults' behalf. Kuro hung his head and facepalmed.  
"Of course…" he sighed. "Look… I don't wanna fight you three, so just tell me what you want and I'll see if I can help…" Another light spear was thrown at him. "God DAMNIT! Stop throwing those! I'm about the beat the feathers outta y'all!"

"Oops, sorry. Uh… force of habit. Ahem…" Dohnaseek apologized.  
"Ugh… we're on the search for Raynare and some blonde nun. If you know where she is, tell us. If you don't, we'll just kill you and keep looking…" Kalawarner threatened. Kuro was unaffected.  
"Yeah… they're at my house… Also, the blonde's name is Asia…" he answered.  
"Huh… Well, that was easy! Where do you live?" Mittelt asked. As if on cue, Raynare appeared behind Kuro, again, in her Fallen Angel form as she looked indifferently at her fellow Fallen Angels.

"And what are you three doing here?" she asked.  
"To get your ass!" Dohnaseek screamed.  
"Hey, Dohnut! Language! There's a minor present!" Kuro berated while pointing towards Mittelt, who had a question mark above her head.  
"No thanks! Okay, bye…" Raynare then dipped the f*ck outta there. The Fallen Angels and Nephilim stared incredulously at her disappearing form.  
"She just pulled a 'F*ck this! I'm out' on us." Kuro said to three. He then yawned. "Well, I'm getting kinda tired, so can we continue this tomorrow?"  
"No!" Kalawarner yelled. "We still have to kill you." shr then got ready to throw another spear, but Kuro appeared right next to her and grabbed her hand before the spear could form.  
"Yeah, I'm gonna have to ask you to NOT throw another one at me. 'Kay, thanks, see ya!" Kuro then kicked Kalawarner away sending her flying. 'God, I love training! I can be funnier this way…' he thought to himself.

"Alright, ya bastard! This time, I'm REALLY gonna hit ya with—GAH!" Kuro smacked Dohnaseek across the face.  
"Bitch smacked! Anyways…" Kuro held his hands out in front of Dohnaseek's gut and glared at him. "Now listen, I'm about to blow my load all over your insides…"  
"Um…" Dohnaseek saw the double entendre.  
"…No homo…" He generated a harsh force that blew Dohnaseek away. He then turned to Mittelt. "I'm giving you a chance; either fly away from here or… *sigh* Why is idea in my head? Come to my house for the night…"

An awkward silence filled the air as Mittelt contemplated, looking back and forth towards the direction Kalawarner and Dohnaseek were blown away and at the awaiting Nephilim.

"I choose the latter…" she deadpanned.  
"Then, _Komm mit mir!_" he bellowed as he led Mittelt towards his house. The young Fallen Angel looked towards an imaginary audience.  
"Our appearances and this ending were weak…"

Shut up!

* * *

**Oh, Mittelt. So negative...  
Anyways, YAY! Updated story, yeah...  
I also found a name for Kuro's transformation. Of course it's in Japanese because Japanese makes anything sound cooler!**

**~ Peace!**


	14. Life 2-5: Bird Fight & Stunning Beauties

**After an entire MONTH, here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. OCs are mine. Anything referenced in this chapter belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Kuoh Academy  
Occult Research Clubroom

Today is the day Kuro has to fight Raiser… You'd think he'd be nervous, right? Well, you'd be wrong.

As of this very moment, he is sitting in the Occult Research clubroom with the Gremory group, Asia, and surprisingly, Raynare and _Mittelt_, who Kuro convinced the Devils not to kill. He was wearing the standard Kuoh Academy uniform and is chilling on one of the sofas, silently sipping some tea that Akeno had made for everyone. He set the cup down and looked at his watch, tapping his foot impatiently, Kuro let out a groan which caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"Something wrong, man?" Yuuto asked. Kuro cocked his head to the left (haters to the left :D) and said in a low tone, "I'm bored from waiting for this asshole to show up. The entire time I've been waiting, I probably would've gotten a hot dog and a soda…" he jerked his head towards Akeno. "Akeno-senpai's tea compensated greatly for the soda, but I've yet to see the burger!"

"Ufufu…" the raven-haired Devil blushed.

"I thought you said a hot dog" Raynare deadpanned.  
"I changed my mind!" the Nephilim yelled.  
"Why—" Rias started.  
"I HAVE SPOKEN!" Kuro yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone sweatdropped as silence followed. **(A/N: Tell me if you get THAT reference! XP)**  
"Wierdo…" Mittelt muttered. Kuro heard that just barely, but decided not to touch upon it. Considering he did to her the same thing he did to Raynare, he decided not to agitate her more than he had.

Suddenly, Kuro felt a tiny weight on his lap. He looked down and saw a small white kitten. Kuro rose and eyebrow and lifted it off of his lap and peered at it for a little bit as the kitten meowed sweetly at him.

"Who the hell's cat is this?" he asked, looking around as everyone shrugged.  
"Mine… Shiro, come…" Koneko made her presence known. The kit responded with a happy meow, squirmed out of Kuro's hold, and returned to its owner, who started stroking its back as it purred.

* * *

10 Minutes Later…

Another 10 minutes passed and Kuro caught the scent of smoke.

"Hey, does anyone else smell that?" he asked. Everyone took a whiff and looked at Kuro as if he had grown a second pair of limbs.

'No' was the general consensus. Kuro then groaned and facepalmed. He just remembered something.  
"Right… My sense of smell is, like, 10,000 times greater than yours. What I'm smelling right now isn't smoke… Meaning: Fire F*ckface is finally here…"

As if on cue, a column of flames bursts from the floor. In came Raiser in his apparently favorite blood red suit and two other women. Kuro's eyebrows rose at the sight of them. It was one of his [Rooks] and his [Queen].

The [Rook] was a well-endowed young woman of Chinese descent with shoulder-length black hair and blue-green eyes. Her hair has two Chinese-style buns on both sides of her head, while the front features bangs that form a slight V-shape across her forehead. Her outfit consists of a navy blue qipao with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and black, low-heeled shoes. The qipao is open at the chest area, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wears black armguards over her forearms.

The [Queen], however, was a busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that falls all the way down her back and matching eyes. At the front, the right side of her hair falls over her breast and covers her right eye, while the left side falls near the top of her skirt. Her attire is a dress consisting of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, and black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garterbelts. The top reveals much of her cleavage, and is held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels. Over this, she wears a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. For accessories, she wears a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead to keep her long hair in place, and wields a staff-like scepter in battle. For cosmetics, she wears purple lipstick, matching her eyes and hair.

"So, we meet again… Angel." Raiser greeted, albeit harshly at the 'Angel' part.  
"Kuro," Kuro corrected.  
"Whatever…" Raiser replied. The Nephilim smirked.

"Indeed we have, Roshi…" he replied. Kuro had forgotten Raiser's name.  
"Raiser," Raiser corrected.  
"Jackass…" Kuro settled. "Okay, ready to go, now?  
"As I'll ever be… Let's hurry this up…" Raiser replied while tediously checking his nail.

"Alright, then. Outside…" Kuro commanded as he opened the window on the other side of the room and jumped out. Raiser did the domestic thing and walked out the door with the girls (and Yuuto) following. Kuro was standing outside on the courtyard, filing his nail while lounging on the air. He blew his nails and placed the filer in his back pocket. He summoned Sora and Zantetsuken to fight alongside him. Although, in place of Zantetsuken, out came an adult woman with curly bluish-black hair and small blue horns on her head. She had fangs and painted nails/claws, spiked wrist cuffs, and was wearing a Goth Lolita outfit. There were large black dragon wings with navy blue undersides coming out of her back. Lastly, the kanji for "Kuro" was on her right shoulder. Kuro scratched the top of his head in confusion.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked her. The woman in question crossed her hair, turned away from the teenager, and huffed.

"Kuro-sama," Sora grabbed his attention. "You _do _realize that the woman in front of you _is _Zantetsuken-san, correct?" Kuro let those words process in his mind.

_"The woman in front of you _is _Zantetsuken-san—"  
"—woman"  
"—woman"  
"—woman…" _cue scream in 3, 2, 1.

"WWWHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" F*cking CALLED it! Kuro had that anime 'turn to stone' moment.  
**(play Innocent Times from KH:BBS)  
**"You mean to tell me that this whole time, Zantetsuken was a WOMAN?!" Kuro then turned and looked him—er, her—up and down. "Wow..! Aw, man, this is awkward… Um, sorry for the confusion. I mean, if I had known earlier—Hahahahaha…" he was silence by the dragon woman's tail tickling his nose.

"…Well, it's about damn time you figured it out, dumbass…" she chastised.

"Ahem…" Raiser cleared his throat, but it failed to catch the three's attention as they kept talking amongst themselves.

"Seriously, it was pretty hard to tell you were female, y'know, with the big, booming voice and the fact that your dragon form is, like, two thousand feet long!" Kuro stated.  
"And the fact that whenever Kuro-sama is around, you always go into your dragon form…" Sora chimed in with Kuro nodding in agreement.

"Ahem, excuse me, hello?!" Raiser was getting impatient at being ignored… And he was ignored, yet again…"

"Mostly because I didn't need him getting hard from seeing all of this…" Zantetsu** (A/N: At this point, I'm gonna just type Zantetsu…)** sent Kuro a suggestive look and crossed her arms under her breasts, emphasizing their lovely size. Kuro blushed and looked away, causing the dragon girl to laugh at his innocence. Soon Sora started laughing quietly, and lastly, Kuro joined in, laughing nervously.

"Yubelluna!" Raiser called out to his [Queen], who knew exactly what to do. Her nickname being "The Bomb Queen" she sent an explosion Kuro's way, hitting her target accurately. The smoke cleared, and Kuro was face first on the ground smoking, his body and clothes black and having scratches.

"Well, that was disappointing… Well, then, Rias we can—" Raiser started, thinking that was his victory.

"Ow!" Kuro yelled. He then stood up and shook the ashes off of his body, restoring his color. He glared darkly at Yubelluna.

"That hurt! What the f*ck was that?! Don't you _ever _do that again!" he shouted. His pupils turned into slits, hinting at his annoyance.

_'What's this boy made of?' _the violet-haired [Queen] thought.

"Out of every person I've fought, you're the first one to be able to take that blast and not collapse" she said, readying her staff. "And you'll most certainly be the last!"

And just like that, Kuro was bombarded with… well, _bombs_, as he kept dodging like a madman.

_'Sweet Farore! This is just like when I was attacked by Gabriel-samaaaaa!" _the frantically thought.  
**_["That was only a week ago, Kuro-kun."] _**Ijuu voiced.  
_'That's not the damn pooooooint!'_

The Occult Research Club watched in both concern, and a smidge of amusement.

"Alright, he's fast. I'll give him that…" Mittelt commented. Everyone nodded.

"I just hope he'll be okay… I can't lose my kouhai…" Rias murmured.

_'Ufufu… I think she likes him…' _Akeno thought as her usual smile turned mischievous.

Back to Kuro, he was standing with Sora and Zantetsu in front of Raiser and his servants. Yubelluna looked a little agitated with Kuro for not staying still. She sighed and stood back next to her [King].

"You're giving up already?" Kuro taunted.  
"No. It's just that my turn is used up." the [Queen] answered dismissively. Kuro shared a glance with his familiars, both of which shrugged.

"Um… I'm sorry. What?" he asked.  
"She means that I'm gonna kick your ass." the girl clad in the Chinese dress answered.

"Ah, damn…" he muttered. He then turned to the Pegasus queen on his left. "Sora. Please?" he beseeched of her. Not one to disobey, she nodded and kissed him on the cheek, causing the boy to blush. She giggled at his blushing face and stepped forward.

"I am afraid Kuro-sama will not take your request as I shall be your opponent." she said formally.

"Doesn't matter. As long as I have something to help stretch my legs…"  
"Xuelan, don't get careless." Raiser instructed.  
"Yes, Raiser-sama." she replied.

"Sora, watch your form." Kuro told her calmly.  
"Yes." was the simple answer.

Xuelan charged forward and readied a kick aimed for Sora's ribs. She had anticipated this and jumped to the side. She then delivered a series of swift kicks, which Xuelan dodged and retaliated with a straight punch. She moved her midsection, causing Xuelan's attack to miss.

Kuro watched on with anticipation while Raiser remained indifferent. Kuro looked at his imaginary watch while tapping his foot. He was then given a cup of sweet-smelling tea. He looked at it pensively and took it. He looked at Zantetsu and asked "Where'd you get the tea from?"

"The ponytail-haired girl made it." she answered. Kuro glanced at Akeno and waved at her, which she reciprocated. He took a sip and then gave a thumbs up with a toothy smile. Akeno blushed again and mouthed a 'thank you'. Kuro went back to watching the fight.

"How long do you think this'll go on for?" he asked.  
"Three more minutes, tops…" Zantetsu answered.  
"Sora, stop playing around and end it already!" Kuro yelled, getting impatient.

"Yes, Kuro-sama" she answered. She then proceeded to move behind Xuelan and kick her away.  
"This is my victory." was the last quote before walking back to Kuro.

"You really don't need to toy with your opponents, y'know?" he stated.  
"I realize that, but it is quite amusing" Sora said while patting his cheeks. Kuro rolled his eyes and looked over to Raiser.

"That's a one for me. So, you wanna go for the main event?" he asked.  
"Fine by me, worm…" Raiser replied. Kuro and Raiser walked up to each other, both of them flaring their aura. The stopped once they were just a few inches from each other.

"Got anything to say to me?" Raiser said. Kuro gave no reply, pissing Raiser off. He grabbed Kuro by the shirt and readied a fireball aimed for his face at point-blank range. Kuro remained calm and punched Raiser in the gut. Raiser flinched, yet managed to launch and hit his mark. A cloud of smoke infested the area. Raiser waved the smoke away from his face calmly.

"What?" he asked. The reason being that when the smoke cleared, he saw Kuro was perfectly fine, except with a few burn marks on his face and his uniform was burnt off in certain areas. He checked himself out and sighed.

"Well, that's what I get for choosing to wear my school uniform to a fight with a friggin' Phoenix… guy…" he raised his head and glared at said Phoenix. "Hey, yo! I'm gonna have to ask you to _not _blow my uniform up, thanks!"

"How did you survive that?! I hit you at point-blank range!" Raiser questioned. Kuro slowly shrugged his shoulders.

"Dunno… Scripting, maybe?" Right after saying that, Kuro momentarily disappeared from sight then attacked Raiser with a right hook to the face and a knee to the gut. He clutched his stomach in pain.

"Now, GET OUT OF HERE, AND LEAVE MY SENPAI ALONE!**" **Kuro screamed. Raiser's reply was another fire blast, completely engulfing Kuro before fading, leaving him unfazed. Kuro looked up to where Raiser had flown to using his flaming wings(typical). His eyes widened at what he saw.

Raiser was holding a ball of flame about the size of the school and had an evil grin on his face.

"Oh, sh*t…" Kuro muttered. "When did you have time to make _that_?!"  
"Uh, hello? Dipsh*t, I'm a Phoenix! I pop out fire like a God damn gumball machine!" Raiser replied. "Now, before I throw this, where is the closest restaurant from here?"

"Six blocks away. Red roof. East side of the city." Kuro answered.

"'Kay, thanks, die!" Raiser threw the fireball.

''Hm… What to do…?" Kuro thought out loud. He tapped his cheek in contemplation, seemingly forgetting about the flaming ball of death careening towards him.

"Assume your ultimate form!" Zantetsu shouted. Kuro turned around and stared at her with half-lidded eyes.

"'Ultimate form?' Really?"  
"Oh, for God… Just, just use your stupid Kami—whatever!"  
"Oh, okay. Thanks, Zantetsu!" Kuro's transformed and smirked as he formed an idea in his head. "I saw this on TV as a kid." he said as he cupped hands and drew them to his side.

"I really hope I can do this, or else I'll just look like a dumbass…" he said as his thrusted his hands forward. Out came a streaming beam of energy and Kuro widened his eyes again.

"So, I can… Huh… You learn something new everyday…" he muttered. His attack disintegrated Raiser's creating a big mess of smoke covering the entire courtyard. Kuro was the only one who could tell his general directions by sensing everyone's life force. He charged towards Raiser'sand landed a straight punch to Raiser's face, sending him downwards. He then landed right in front of Raiser.

"Checkmate, I win…" was his victory quote.

He held out his hand to help Raiser up, but he swatted his hand away. Raiser got up, fixed his suit, and sighed in disappointment.

"I see… I guess you do… Very well…" he walked towards Rias. "Then as the head of the Gremory and Phoenix, our fathers, have agreed to our marriage is cancelled. But keep in mind, Rias: time is running short. Both our houses are in dire need of an heir to ensure the continuation of purebred Devils. I believe you should hurry and find a suitor… for the sake of our clans." He turned towards his servants and Kuro with his hands in his pockets. "You. Angel—"

"Kuro…" said Nephilim corrected.  
"Hmph. Right… I want to fight you again someday. And I _will _win."  
"Heheh, right back at you, man. Don't keep me waiting now…" Kuro pointed at Raiser. Raiser smirked.  
"Oh, one more thing…" Raiser started.  
"And that thing is—AAAAAAAGH!" Raiser had set Kuro's ass on fire.  
"Payback. Farewell." He disappeared along with Yebelluna and a laughing Xuelan in a column of fire.

Kuro put himself out by rubbing his butt against a tree. He checked himself for burn marks and sighed in relief when he found none.

"Okay, I'm gonna go home to chan—"  
"KURO!"  
"Mm? Aah!" Kuro's eyes bulged out of his head when an elated Rias tackled him onto the ground. She started nuzzling his cheek, much to his discomfort.  
"Thank you… Thank you so much… my wonderful Kuro…"

Kuro blushed at both what she called him and at the fact that he could feel Rias's breasts on his chest. C'mon, man! You should be ecstatic. Anyways, Kuro patted Rias's head awkwardly, but stopped when she met his eyes: her blue-green to his cerulean. Kuro opened his mouth to say something, but Rias cut him off by kissing him. She snaked her tongue inside his mouth and Kuro gave muffled protests, but she ignored him. The rest of the Occult Research Club were laughing amongst themselves at Kuro's expense.

_'His lips are so soft… Let me stay this way, please…'_ she thought/pleaded, but Kuro's thrashing and flailing around told her to get off so he could breathe. Releasing Kuro from her lips of near death and opened her eyes. When she did, she saw Kuro blushing profusely with spiral eyes. He had passed out on the spot…

"Ufufu… I think you may have broken him." Akeno giggled.  
"No, he just fain—uh, passed out." Asia said. "He did that I kissed him." Everyone looked at her and she blushed. Both in embarrassment over all eyes being on her, and the memory of kissing Kuro.  
"A-Anyway, we should take him home now. He takes a while to wake up."

Asia walked up to a slightly jealous Rias and the unconscious Kuro. Soon, Raynare and Mittelt did the same.

"I've got his arm."  
"I'll take his other arm." Mittelt said.  
"And I apparently got his legs…" Raynare sighed and the three lifted Kuro… with some difficulty. Raynare glared at Rias.

"You just _had _to kiss him! Now, because of you, we're stuck dragging his heavy ass through town!" she said before the trio of girls took their unconscious friend to their home.

* * *

Kuro's House  
Living Room

Kuro was sitting on one of the sofas, watching his favorite episode of _DragonBall Z_. The girls were taking a bath all together, and his mother was fast asleep in her room.

"Gohan… Gohan, KILL HIM! You've got him pinned down! Commence your ultimate attack, you cocky bastard!" he shouted. He was interrupted when someone knocked on the door.

"Who the hell could be at the door at _this _hour?" he asked no one in particular. His questions were answered when he was tackled into a bear hug by a girl with chestnut colored hair held in pigtails by two blue scrunchies and violet eyes. She wore a white cloak with light blue and gold accents, under which she wears a black, skin-tight, short sleeved unitard with pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps. Kuro looked at her pensively, but decided that she needed to get off of him of he will go Old Testament God up in here! He forcefully shoved her off of him and got into a fighting stance,

"I dunno who you are, but I do know that if you're either the government or the press, then get the hell out of my house! Or else I will go straight-up Super Saiyan on your ass!" he threatened.

"That didn't sound very tough, considering what's on your television right now…" the girl said. Kuro blushed in embarrassment and quickly shuffled for the remote, but he couldn't find it. The brunette then held up exactly what he was looking for and smiled teasingly at him.

"Too slow, Kuro-kun. I've got the remote right here." she said. Kuro ignored the fact that she knew his name in favor of grabbing the object in her hand. He lunged at her, but she swiftly sidestepped, making Kuro hit his face on the wall with a loud bang. He shook the pain away as he stood up. He was stopped from continuing when he heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. It was his blue-haired, green eyed mother, Ryuka Kaizukki.

"What's going on, Sochi-kun…" she asked drowsily.  
"N-nothing, Kaa-san…" Kuro tried to cover up what was happening, but—

"Long time, no see, Kaizukki-kaasan!" the brunette waved. Kuro stared wide-eyed at her.

_'Only _one _person I know calls my mother so casually…'_ Kuro made a realization. _'This isn't who I think it is, is it?'_

"Oh? Irina-chan?" Ryuka asked, recognising the girl. Kuro paled at the name.  
"Wa-Wait, what did she just call you?" he asked. Irina pouted and crossed her arms.  
"~ Mou! Kuro-kun doesn't remember me and we went to school together all te way up to junior high…" she said in mock-hurt.  
"Okay, you're definitely Irina. Only Irina would whine so unnecessarily. Not one of her _redeeming _qualities… Ow!" was his reply. Kuro was punched in the arm by Irina, not that it hurt much, I dunno why he said 'Ow'…  
"…And Kuro-kun still doesn't know when to stop talking apparently." she chided back. Kuro glared at her.

"Irina, why are we here… This place is not necessary to our mission…" another voice filled the air. Ryuka just went upstairs to go back to bed as the childhood friends looked towards the door. At the door was another girl around Kuro and Irina's age with chin length blue hair(with a little green mesh) and dark yellow eyes. She was wearing the same outfit Irina was and looked like she didn't play around, like, _ever_ and had a bandaged sword hanging on her back. Irina smiled sheepishly and waved her hand at her.

"Relax, Xenovia, there's no harm in taking a break once in a while! My feet are killing me." Xenovia sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.  
"Why do I even try…" she mumbled, then looked at the spiky haired boy. "As you can clearly see, there's no point in trying to dissuade her."  
"You're telling me…" Kuro replied, ignoring the angry yet cute pout from Irina.

Again, sounds of footsteps filled the air. This time it was Asia.

"Who are you talking about going Super Saiyan to, Kuro-kun?" she asked, but she froze at the sight of the two house guests. Said house guests were shocked at the sight of the blonde. Xenovia stared darkly at her, though.

"So, the witch makes her presence known…" she said while glaring daggers at the stunned blonde. Kuro looked back and forth between the three girls, then looked at his imaginary watch.

"Look, I know sh*t's hittin' the fan right now, but let's save it for the next chapter, alright?" Kuro suggested. Nobody gave a response and Kuro just shrugged and brought up a sign containing the ending note to the chapter.

"See you next time! ~Peace!" Hey, hey, hey! Not yet!

* * *

**Okay, NOW!**

**K: "Uh… okay? Ahem! See you next time!"**

**""~Peace!""**

**You see? We make a great team!  
"…..."**

**Shut up…**


	15. Extra Life: Drabbles DxD

**Okay so after coming to the realization that my writing quality has gone downhill a little bit from my hiatus (thanks a ton, school...), I've decided to do this small compilation of short, _real short_, drabbles to help get myself back into the FanFiction groove. Hopefully, this'll be at least a _bit _better than the last chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. OCs are mine. Anything referenced in this chapter belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_The Kaizukki Kitty_

A small kitten was sprawled on the living room sofa in Kuro Kaizukki's home. Asia was seated right next to it, stroking its dark fur. Silence was in the air (aside from the kitten's content purring) until it was broken by the doorbell ringing. Asia answered the door and standing there was Rias Gremory and Koneko Toujou. A strange combination.

"Wait—didn't Kuro call us here? Where is he?" Rias asked once inside.  
"W-well, I actually don't have a phone or your number, so I used Kuro-kun's phone." Asia explained.  
"Why?"  
"Because… I had a little—_accident_."

Koneko paid neither of the two any mind as she stepped up to the black cat looking indifferently all around. It seemed upset about something.

"What _accident_?" Rias asked. She hoped that she hadn't come to her kouhai's house for nothing.  
"Well, Kuro-kun was showing me how to use magic to help with my Twilight Healing and… well, you see this black cat right next to Koneko-san?"  
"Yeah..?" Rias was now confused.  
"Um, that cat is—"

"Kuro-senpai…" Koneko interrupted and held the pissed-off Kuro in her arms.  
"How did you—"  
"I did something wrong when I tried doing the magic and ended up turning him into —a kitten."  
"And you don't know how to turn him back…" Asia laughed sheepishly when Rias sighed. "Alright, fine. I'll do it."

"Please wait…" Koneko insisted. Rias was garbled yet again.  
"What's the matter, Koneko?" Koneko shuffled a bit.  
"Can we… leave him like this, at least for today?" she asked while blushing slightly. Kuro widened his eyes, looking in all directions and mewling haphazardly as he attempted to get the hell out of Koneko's grasp. Rias considered her [Rook]'s request for a bit—and ultimately conceded.

"I… guess so…" Rias approved as she looked sympathetically at the raging kitty. Kuro vehemently was trying to go over there and scratch the crimson out of her hair until Koneko tightened her hold on him.

"…Cute…" she mumbled as she walked out of the house.

It's safe to say that after _that _day, Kuro decided that he was more of a dog person…

* * *

_Kuro's Problem_

Kuro and the Occult Research Club were gathered around the center of the room. They all had their eyes fixated on the young Nephilim. Kuro was uncomfortable to say the least until Yuuto spoke first.

"Okay, Kuro-san—" he started.  
"Yyyyeah…?"  
"We need to talk seriously for a bit."  
"A—bout what…?"  
"This _problem _you have with girls…" Raynare answered. Kuro looked offended.

"I do not have a problem!" he denied. Everyone continued to look at him. He got uncomfortable again.  
"Okay, maybe slightly…" Silence… Kuro sighed.  
"Okay, I have a problem! So what? I'm not a Mr. Perfect. I can't satisfy everybody! Damn!" he yelled.

"Why don't we evaluate it first..?" Yuuto proposed.  
"*sigh* Fine… Go on."

"Now, from what I've observed during my time at your house, you're the only dude there; that's one." Raynare laid down Exhibit A.  
"True…"

"And you're perfectly fine when talking to us, right?" Asia went up next.  
"Of course!"

"And when we hug you, you're A-okay. You blush a little, but we can accept that…" Rias said.  
"Okay…"

"But then, there's _kissing_." Mittelt hit the nail on the coffin pretty hard as Kuro started turning red. Yuuto groaned.

"_That _right there is your problem! You can't stop turning red whenever someone talks about kissing."  
"I'm sorry! It's just—well…" Kuro spluttered while searching for the right words. Everyone was impatiently waiting for an explanation.

"There's a _tiny _part of my heart that makes me nervous when it comes to girls… I guess you could say I'm a little _too _shy… Crazy, I know… But I dunno how to fix it. I've been trying for the longest time, but it just never goes away. It's like when you're four years old and believe there's a monster in your closet when there really is none, but you just aren't—_experienced _with life long enough to realize it…" Kuro explained while looking at the floor in embarrassment and shame.

Everyone raised their eyebrows slightly. They didn't know _what _to think or say to this piece of information. They shared glances amongst themselves and ultimately made a decision.

"Kuro." Rias called. Kuro raised his head while wearing a shameful expression. He was upset at himself for being so God damned _weak_.

"We can _kind of_ make sense of what you're saying, but—"  
"—We're gonna help fix you up" Kuro raised an eyebrow.  
"Well, how're you gonna do that…?"

Right after saying that, the girls of the group suddenly crowd around him. Kuro was about to ask what they were doing, but all conversation went out the window when they pulled him into a group hug that lasted for a good three minutes, but felt like forever to him. Kuro smiled slightly, but was still a little embarrassed.

"This is… slightly embarrassing…" Kuro let out. Rias pinched his cheek hard.

"Oh, shut up, you big baby… You're not going anywhere until you're comfortable with this." she chastised. Kuro laughed nervously when she let go of his cheek. His arms were restrained, so he couldn't rub the pain away. Next thing he knew, he was kissed on either side of his cheeks by Rias and Asia. His blush darkened, but he didn't pass out like he usually did. His once tensed up muscles relaxed and he actually felt… _good_? He felt good! He sighed contently earning a giggle from Akeno.

"I think that did it. Better now?" she asked, petting his soft, black mess of hair. His blush lightened as his eyes closed halfway.

"You know… I think… I am…" he said softly. He was too wrapped up in enjoying the comfort of all of his female friends, that he almost didn't register Koneko offering him one of her pocky sticks. Kuro signalled the girls that he was fine now and they separated, allowing Kuro to accept the candied treat. He looked softly towards everyone in the room.

"Thanks, guys… I think I feel lot a better now…" he laughed mirthfully for a second.  
"Ironic that the way I was cured is the way I'd clock out…" He put the pocky in his mouth and enjoy the sweet chocolate-y taste. He may not be a HUGE chocolate fan, but there are times where he's flexible. Plus, it'd be rude to just refuse an offer someone made you—unless if they were evil…

He closed his eyes and kept enjoying his treat biting little by little to make it last as long as he possibly could. But he was brought out of his chocolate-infused trance when he felt soft breathing directly in his face. He opened his eyes and saw Akeno biting on the other end of the pocky stick. Kuro froze and started blushing hard. He fell over onto the floor and was greeted by the sounds of laughing.

"Oh, you're better alright! That's insane!" Yuuto commented between fits of laughter.

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna be emotionless about it!" he pointed at the Himejima devil. "I didn't see her coming!" Akeno giggled and bit off the end Kuro was originally biting off of.

"Ufufu… I guess now we shared an indirect kiss. Next time will be different…" she licked her finger while staring suggestively at the young Nephilim. He blushed harder.

"G-Get AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled. He bolted out the door to calm himself down. After taking a deep breath and his blush faded from existence, still hearing everyone's boisterous laughterhe decided to go home with a bright smile on his face.

"Guess my life's gonna get crazier from here on…" he mumbled.

* * *

_Kuro and Akeno_

Kuro was sitting in the Occult Research Cllubroom playing a rousing game of Candy Crush (I can never put down that F*CKING game! DX). In there with him was his buxom raven-haired senpai, Akeno Himejima. Said senpai was resting her head on his lap, occasionally poking him in the stomach. She mentally squealed when she discovered that Kuro was ticklish and took full advantage of that fact. This was unfortunate for the dude as she kept coincidentally tickling him whenever he was about to win the current level.

Let's just say, he had to replay the same level 17 times and counting.

Kuro had just lost _again _because Akeno's teasing disrupted him _again_ and he threw his arms up in the air and groaned.

"Akeno-senpai, PLEASE stop tickling me!" he screamed/begged. Akeno giggled and hugged him.  
"Kuro-kun is so adorable…" she muttered.

"Hey! …I appreciate that…. but I'm more 'handsome' than 'adorable'." he said. Akeno once again giggled as she held his face lovingly. She then brought her face closer towards his and parted her lips slowly.

"Uh… Senpai?" was all he could say before she kissed him. She took advantage of his shocked reaction to slip her tongue in his mouth. She started grinding against him and Kuro's eyes widened further. Before anything else could unfold, though, he felt an unusual feeling on his cheeks, like a finger. The world faded to white, leaving him confused. Turns out Kuro was just having a dream. A very _interesting _dream. Anyways, back to reality…

"…Akeno-senpai…" Kuro moaned in his sleep. He then heard a familiar giggling voice.

"Ara ara. Was Kuro-kun having a dream about me?"  
"…the hell?" he mumbled groggily as he slowly opened his cerulean orbs of sight. They instantly landed on Akeno's violet ones. He stared at her for a little bit before slipping back into his earlier comfortable position.

"Man, what a dream…" he murmured as he closed his eyes. Akeno smiled at him and leaned down. She planted a soft kiss of his forehead and ruffled his spiky hair a bit.

"You're not dreaming, you know…" she whispered in his ear. Kuro opened an eye.

"So this soft pillow I'm using…" Kuro connected the dots and looked back up. He finally realized that _he _was the one lying on _Akeno's _lap. He bolted straight up and rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes.

"U-um… sorry, Senpai." he apologised. Akeno waved off the apology with a smile. Kuro looked around the room and saw nobody else.

'Where is everybody?' he mentally asked. He shook his head to get himself out of his thoughts.

"Uh… anyways, I think I'll head home and take a proper nap without disturbing someone… I'll see you around, Akeno-senpai." he gave her the two-finger salute as he left through the door. On his way back, he ran into Yuuto. Kuro stopped and did their usual fist bump greeting. Yuuto then looked at Kuro deeply, making him uncomfortable.

"Uh, something wrong, dude?" he smiled sheepishly.  
"Um, Kuro-san… What's that mark on your neck?" Yuuto asked.

Kuro pulled out his phone and used the screen as a mirror. Indeed, there was a mark on his neck that he knew was definitely not there before.

"This is new… What the HELL IS THIS?!" he asked no one in particular… Behind the door to the clubroom, Akeno was laughing to herself, then gained a suggestive look on her face.

"I hope you like my special—present" she said as she licked her finger.

Kuro was running up and down the hallway panicking with Yuuto trying to calm him down. Rias came into the picture and was greeted by the, um _welcoming _sight. She stared in disbelief for a second before deciding in her mind.

_'Yeah… no. I think I'll just go home…' _she immediately turned around, shaking her head in amusement.

_'*sigh* …Boys will be boys, I guess…'_

* * *

**We sure will, Rias...**

**Anyways, see you next chapter (a.k.a. next month,probably, because of some school sh*t)!**

**~ Peace!**


End file.
